A Soul Eater based story kinda 2
by 99Roosters
Summary: Jenifers been gone a year. When she finally comes home, someone follows her through! Hows this going to change everything? And, whos Ema, that everyone greets with open arms? Will Jenifer be able to live peacefully with Kid and the rest of her family, or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

School. Ug. Why does the state require you to go to it? I have no idea. I already know everything im gonna need for my future.

Speaking of the future, today is career day. The day that you look at different careers, and tell your teacher what you wanna do when you get old.

Too bad i cant tell anyone. They would think i was crazy! How i miss my old life.

"Jenifer, what are you doing sitting in the corner? You should be checking out a career!" My homeroom teacher, Ms. Lilly, stated.

"I already know what i wanna do." I stated, in a bored tone. I was reading the book that Maka gave me last year. It had been a year since i had been in Death City, and i had read it a million times.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ms. Lilly asked, sitting down in a seat next to me. I sighed. She's always trying to reach out to me. They call me the troubled child. Ever since i disappeared, people have been trying so hard.

"Im gonna be the best Meister, and eventually become a Death Scythe." I explained. It was every weapons dream to become a Death Scythe, and every Meisters dream to be the best. I kinda already was.

"A... Death Scythe?" Ms. Lilly looked at me with concern. I nodded, before going back to my book.

"Would you like to tell me what that is?" She asked, getting nervous. I sighed.

"A Death Scythe is like a police officer, but the best in the business. As in the most lethal thing you will ever come across. They work for the government." I explained, before going back to my book.

Ms. Lilly's face seemed to brighten. "The government! Well, thats a very honest line of work! I hope you get to follow your dream career."

Ms. Lilly smiled, before turning to go back to talking with other students.

I shook my head. Earth plane people were so easy to fool. They would believe anything, so long as it was normal.

"Jenifer, what are you reading?" A girl across from me asked. "A book." I replyed, not looking up.

"Is it any good?" She asked. I nodded. The girl sighed before leaving to talk to some of her friends.

It seemed everyone tried. I guess i was pretty, i had grown a few inches, but i was still pretty short. My hair had grown so that it was below my ears, and i kept it that way.

When were they going to call me back home? Death city was my real home, not this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning class, today we will be having a student visit for the day. He is going to decide if he wants to come here after the break." Ms. Lilly explained.

I started to tune out, not really caring who it was.

I only started to listen when said. "You can sit next to Jenifer, there in the back corner next to the window."

Great. A new student that had to be right next to me. I looked up, and couldnt believe my eyes. Right in front of me, was...

"Reggie?" I gasped, not believing was what in front of me. "Hey partner! Miss me?" He asked, and i bet he would of said more if i hadnt tackle him in a bear hug.

"Woa, hang on girl! The funs not over yet! I brought a few friends." Reggie explained, then looked at the door.

Walking through the door, was Liz, Patty, and Kid. I almost passed out. My family was here. To take me home!

"Is this a dream?" I asked, looking from all of their faces. They all shook their heads.

Liz and Patty ran up to me and started squealing and crying. I joined them, and then it resulted in us all jumping around and laughing.

When Liz finally stopped crying, she told me something i had been wanting to hear.

"Well, theres been someone who has been bugging us to call you for months now! Lord Death finally let him come when it was safe for you!" Liz explained, then stepped aside.

There was Kid. In all his pride and glory. "Jenifer." Kid greeted me. I turned to face Liz and she looked shocked.

Before i could say anything, Liz was all on his case. "IS THAT ALL YOUR GONNA SAY TO HER?! AFTER NOT SEEING HER FOR A YEAR AND BUGGING US LIKE CRAZY, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS JENIFER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Liz screamed, shaking Kid from his collar.

"You didn't let me finish." Kid stated plainly. Liz gave him a funny look, then let him down.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene that had just unfolded. This was my family! I missed them so much, i had started to forget how they acted.

I ran up to Kid and hugged him. At first, he was surprised, but then he hugged me back. "I missed you." I whispered, holding onto him tight, fearing he would disappear.

"Ive missed you too." He whispered into my hair. It seemed like forever, but we finally stopped our hug, much to my dismay.

Liz was crying and Patty was smiling at us.

"Um, excuse me... What's going on here?" Ms. Lilly asked, walking up to our little reunion. That was when i realized we had an audience.

Everyone student was looking at us, eyes raised, mouths open. "Hmm, looks like we've drawn a crowd..." Kid stated, looking around us.

"Is there a mirror anywhere?" Liz asked, looking to find a reflective surface. Unlike the classrooms at the academy that had giant mirrors at the front of the class, ours had no mirrors in the classrooms.

"Uh, bathroom!" I thought. Kid and Reggie looked at me with their eyebrows raised. This was gonna be weird.

"Wait, how did you guys get here in the first place?" I asked. "Oh, Lord Death sent us through a giant one at this dance school!" Patty explained.

I smiled at the thought of Reggie in a dance school. "There they are! Their planning on taking a student!" Ms. Lilly cried out. I turned around a realized she had called security!

"Uh oh." I muttered. There was 2 ways into the classroom, and they were both blocked. That was when i had a crazy and reckless idea. The only default was we were on the top floor of a 5 story building.

"

Kid, do you have your board?" I asked. "Never leave home without it." He replied, backing away from the advancing security.

"Ok, Kid and Reggie go on the board. Me, Liz, and Patty will transform into our weapon forms." I explained. They all looked at me like i was crazy, but went with it anyway.

"So long losers!" I called to my, now former, classmates. Then, i jumped out the window.

All the students ran to the window, watching us fall. I transformed into... me? Oh no! I couldnt transform!

I looked over at Liz and Patty, but they could transform fine. Kid and Reggie had already flown over and grabbed them.

Kid looked over at me, at first confused. Then, i think he realized what was wrong, and terror crossed his face.

That was when, something happened. I dont know how, or why, but i sprouted wings. White, Large, fluffy wings.

I looked at Kid and Reggie, and their eyes were the size of saucers. I flapped them a few times, trying to get the hang of them.

When we landed on the ground, i looked at Kid, questions consuming my face.

"What was that!?" Reggie asked, walking over to me. "I dont know! They just... appeared!" I tryed to explain the best i could.

"Its possible, that you have a Grigori Soul." Kid thought aloud. Liz and Patty transformed to human and ran over to me.

"Oooh! Fluffy wings!" Patty explained, trying to touch them. Liz looked at me in shock. "We are learning something new about you every day!" Liz exclaimed.

I nodded. "Hey, Jenifer... you may wanna put em away. Your attracting alot of attention." Reggie stated, and i realized he was right. People were stopping and staring at my awsome new wings.

With just a thought, they disappeared. "Thats cool." Reggie exclaimed.

I nodded. "Lets go to my house and get some of my stuff. No one should be home, so it should be safe until we go back." I explained.

They all nodded, and then ran after me as i headed back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had an older brother, but he rarely came over since he moved out, so my house was the perfect place to leave.

"This is your house?" Reggie asked, closing the door behind us all.

I nodded. "My brother moved out, so i have alot more stuff than the average teen." I explained, walking up the spiral staircase to my floor. My parents let me have the whole floor, all to myself!

"This is where i sleep." I stated, walking into my room and switching on the lights.

My room had a king sized bed, a book shelf, a desk with a computer on it, a walk in closet, and pictures all over the wall that i had made.

So, basicly nothing compared to my room at Kids house. "You made all these?" Liz asked, admiring my work.

I nodded as i watched Patty mess with my stuffed animals. Yes, i was 15 and i had stuffed animals. Get over it.

"You drew us?" Reggie asked, pointing to a picture of himself. I nodded. "Had to make sure i remembered what you looked like." I smiled at him.

He chuckled, before bouncing on my bed. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"So, this is where you live?" Kid asked, sitting in my desk chair. I nodded, walking over and sitting on his lap.

He spun us around a few times, going "Whee!" I swear, he could be a real child!

"Hey, do you wanna start packing?" Liz asked. "Oh ya! We came here to pack!" Kid exclaimed, actually forgetting the reason we were at my home.

I rolled my eyes. As i said, child! I started to pack in a whirlwind. Not clothes, but items. I had all the clothes i could ever want at Kids house.

"Done?" Reggie asked, starting to get bored. "Almost. Just gotta find my... Got it!" I exclaimed before pulling out my mirror.

"May need this to get home." I smirked at Reggie.

"42-42-564, Just in case, you want to knock on Deaths door." I chanted as i wrote the number down.

When the reflection part began to turn white, the front door opened, then closed. Everyone was up in my room... So that only meant one thing.

Someone was in the house.

Kid immediately had Liz and Patty in hand, at my door looking down to see who it was. "Male, brown hair, pretty tall, muscular..." Kid began describing the intruder. "Hot!" Liz stated immediately

"Jenifer! You home?" The intruder called out, and i recognized him immediately. "Its my brother." I choked out.

"We need to !" Reggie exclaimed. I nodded, going back to the mirror. "All aboard!" I called.

First Liz jumped into the light, then Patty, then Reggie. I was holding the mirror, so Kid went in next.

Just as i was about to go in, my brother was at my door, looking at my. I blew him a kiss goodbye, then jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It happened again! Again! When i went through the mirror, i thought i would be like everyone else, and come through with my clothes on! But nooo! I had to come through butt naked!

"Uhh." Reggie stuttered, trying to look away. Liz and Patty turned around and saw the sight. Liz immediately threw a sheet over me, and Patty turned the blushing boys around.

"Not again!" I cried. "Earth plane items cannot come through to Death City." Kid explained as i wrapped the sheet around me.

Thats when the mirror started to act up again. I turned around to see what was happening, and you would never guess.

My brother came through the mirror!

"M...M...MATHEW!?" I cried out, not believing my brother was coming through to this world. My world.

"Hey sis!" He exclaimed, like nothing was wrong. "Wa...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I cried out, looking at Kid and Mathew.

"Making sure you don't cause trouble, thats what! I haven't been here in ages! Is Spirit still around?" He asked, walking around like he owned the place.

I could not believe what i was hearing. Mathew knew Spirit? He had been here before?

"And Liz... You're looking good!" Mathew commented, circling the room. Liz blushed, but turned away.

Mathew shrugged. "Mathew... You've been here before?" I stuttered, not believing that my world was coming to an end.

"Of course little sis! I haven't been here in a while, but still..." Mathew started to walk out of Deaths office.

"Wait! You can't just!" I yelled after him. "He's your brother?" Kid asked. I turned to face him, and he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Kid? Are you feeling ok?" I asked, reaching over and rubbing his arm. He shook his head.

"Jenifer... In this world... Beside you, he's the only one who could defeat Stein. The last time he was here... He said he was going to challenge my father." Kid stutterd, lowly sitting down.

"But... you're the only one who could beat him! Cause of who you are! How can..." I tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Has..Has he ever tried defeating Lord Death?" I asked, slowly turning to face Kid. He nodded.

"He would of beaten him, if she hadn't stepped in." Kid explained. "Who?" I asked, wanting to know what was happening.

"They call her The Angel. Out of everyone, she is the most powerful. Because of her giant soul." Kid explained.

I started to pace. How could this be? How did Mathew get here the first time? Who was The Angel? Why was Kid so scared? Why was i talking to myself inside my head.

I turned to Liz. "Is... Is my brother evil?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "In this world...Yes. The power he posses has corrupted him. The only way to make him good again, is so either take it away, or send him home." Liz explained.

I nodded.

BOOM!

The whole building shook with a force that would've brought a normal building down. Patty transformed into her gun form and Liz wielded her.

"Jenifer, you stay here and take care of Kid. I'll defend the door." Liz instructed. I nodded, and realized Kid was really sick.

I ran over to a closet and found a bucket. With the shade Kids face was, we were gonna need it.

BOOM! CRASH! WHOOSH!

The noises were getting louder. I ran to a cupboard and found the magical medicine. Tums. If anything could help Kid, these could.

"Do you know why your so sick?" I asked, giving him the Tums and setting the bucket next to him. He nodded.

"First, mirror travel is brutal... Second... The last time Mathew came, he was horrible. Bad things came with him. He almost consumed me with Madness and power. Power i didn't want or need. Whenever i said no, he would get angry and hurt me. The memories may be what's doing it." Kid explained.

I nodded, as Kid leaned over into the bucket to empty his stomach. "Sorry." He muttered when he finished his spell. "Dont apologize... even if it was gross." I smiled, then handed him a napkin.

BOOM!

The doors blew open. I whirled around, ready for whatever was to come. Liz and Patty were ready, itching for a fight.

In the doorway stood... A girl? Maybe 14 years old, tall with long, dirty blonde hair. She had on black leggings with holes in them, a black mini skirt, knee high boots, leather fingerless gloves, a white shirt that only covered her bust, and a leather jacket. She had wings, just like mine, but bigger and more cool looking. She basically looked like a tough biker angel.

"You kids alright?" She asked, walking in like we were no danger. As if we were nothing. I tried looking at her soul, but it wasn't there.

"Kids? Your, what? 14? Who are you calling kids?" I laughed, turning to look at Liz. She was making signs as if i should stop talking.

"What? Im right! She's the kid here!" I exclaimed. I looked to Reggie and he was making the same signs.

I looked at Kid, but he was barfing again.

The girl looked Kid, as if she was just noticing him. "KID!" She cried, and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" The girl threw herself onto the ground next to him. "Im fine, just a little mirror sick." Kid reassured her.

"Ok, ive had enough! Who is this chick!?" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

The girl stood up, brushed her skirt as if there was something on it. "Who am i? WHO AM I!?" She screamed.

"The question is, who are you?" She asked. I looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

Just as i was about to teach this little girl a lesson, there was another explosion. The girl looked to the direction the explosion came from.

"It doesn't look too good out there." She muttered. "All you need to know for now, is that im Angel." She stated.

She walked over to Liz. "Transform." She commanded. For some reason, Liz did. Angel grabbed both Liz and Patty, and then walked over to Reggie.

"You will carry them." She order. Reggie nodded. I couldn't believe this.

Angel walked over to Kid. "Do you think you can ride your board?" She asked, squatting in front of him.

Kid answered by puking into the bucket. Angel sighed. "This won't be easy... Ok, Jenifer will carry Kid, and i will carry Reggie." Angel decided, walking over to Reggie.

**(** user/kazenookayori?v=jLRESeI2v3Y**Go to this site and listen as you read.)**

The window opened, revealing open air. I looked down and realized we were hundreds of feet in the air. The academy was gigantic.

I walked over to Kid and grabbed his shoulders. I summoned my wings, and they really did look like Angels wings. Or hers looked like mine.

That was when the vision hit me. I was sitting under a tree. It was sunny and beautiful. I was next to Kid! We were much older, maybe 23 or 24.

Sitting between us, was a little girl with dirty blonde hair and wings. She was perfect, my little angel. My...

"Ema." I gasped. I whirled around and looked at Angel, but in a new light. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and blushed. She then jumped out the window, holding Reggie, wings spread.

**(I you want, stop the music!)**

I couldn't think of this now. I grabbed Kids shoulders and lifted him into the air. Light was everywhere.

I jumped out the window, following her into the open air. I looked down at Kid seemed to be feeling better. At least he wasn't puking.

I followed Angel, for what seemed like a long time. Finally, we landed in the middle of the desert,

"Uh, why are we here?" I asked, putting Kid down gently. Angel plopped Reggie down with no grace or gentleness at all.

"Ow!" Reggie cried, rubbing his head.

"We are here because this is where the base is. Duh!" Angel proclaimed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't sass me girl!" I commanded. Angel turned around, and her face melted. "Yes ma'am." She answered.

I nodded, then turned to look at Liz. She was in shock. So was Patty and Reggie. "What?" I asked.

"She only shows respect to Kid... Only Kid." Liz explained.

I shrugged. Children younger than others should always show respect, in my opinion. I walked over to where Angel was searching.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "Oh, the lever to get in." She explained.

I noticed she put her wings away. "Uh, shouldn't you put your wings away?" I asked, pointing to her exposed wings.

She blushed. "I cant... i was born with these wings. There not soul wings. Their real." Angel explained, then expanded her wings as far as she could.

They were huge. That was when i noticed that she had real feathers, not soul shots that looked like feathers.

I reached out to feel them. Yup, she had real live wings. "Amazing." I exclaimed.

She blushed again, folding her wings as tight as she could. "Im serious. These are a gift. I cant believe this is possible, but you are blessed. Your beautiful." I mused, talking to her with kindness.

Woa. Where did that come from? That was when i had another vision.

I was on a queen sized bed, pure white and covered with stuffed animals and feathers. I was behind the same little girl, but a few years older.

"They laugh at me! I don't like my wings!" She proclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. I was combing her hair, her long wavy hair.

"Sweety, why do you think they say those things?" I asked, turning her around so she was facing me.

She thought for a second, then shrugged. "Their jealous." I explained. She looked at me wide eyed.

"They don't have beautiful wings like you. These are not a curse, they are a gift. You are blessed, and you are beautiful." I explained, then grabbed the little girl and cuddled her into my arms. Our foreheads touched, and then i came back to reality.

"Woa." I gasped. I dont think i breathed the whole time i experienced that. I was laying down on a soft blanket.

I slowly sat up, and realized i was in a bunker. And i had new clothes! (Remember, i was going with only a sheet!)

I was wearing skinny jeans, ankle boots, leather fingerless gloves, a black tank top, and a short sleeved leather jacket that was cut off at below the bust.

I slowly swung my legs over the bed, trying not to make a sound. I could hear voices outside the door, but i didn't recognize any of them.

Ok, i could do this. I was one of the strongest people in Death City.

I transformed my left hand into a chain, and my right into a blade. I stood at the door, and waited. One... Two... Three!

I kicked the door down, and started to run. The people who were outside, a big buff girl with puffy, curly hair,and a smaller girl with braids, hadn't expected this to happen.

The girl transformed into a large hammer, and the buff girl

"Now, calm down girl and let us explain. You've got the wrong idea!" The buff girl said, slowly advancing.

I smirked. "I'll give you a choice. Step aside, and leave here uninjured. Or you could keep being a big stupid idiot and fight me." I gave them my options, but i knew what they were going to choose.

I was provoking her, making him angry. I could always tell what got to people.

She charged, red in the face. I smiled. "Ok then, a fight it is." I sighed.

"Bree! What are you doing?" The girl asked as the girl, Bree attacked. I blocked easily. I can't believe this idiot was fighting me.

"Im taking out the trash! Gotta show her some manners? Ya know?" Bree smiled, thinking he was winning.

"But she's!" The girl tried to reason. "I know who she is, Anna! But, look at her! She's a shrimp!" Bree smiled, loving the fight.

Anna sighed, knowing how this was going to end. I knew how it was going to end too!

Bree lunged again, swinging her hammer at me. I jumped out of the way, then threw my chain at Anna. Yes, the hammer.

I pulled Anna out of Bree's hands with ease, throwing her a few feet behind me. I turned to see Bree's face, shocked and angry.

"No one touches Anna, except me!" Bree screamed, then charged like a bull. I had made her mad now.

That was when i sensed footsteps. It was time to end this. "Im tired of this." I said with a bored tone, while sidestepping Bree's charge.

She slammed into Anna, who had transformed back, and they skidded into a wall. I winced. That had to hurt.

But i couldn't think about them now. I had to think about finding my friends, then getting out. I tried to remember what had happened, but i couldn't remember anything past talking to Angel, then having the vision.

Ok, time to find my friends.

I ran down the hall, and found some stairs. Climbing them, i remembered i could sense their souls. So, i found an empty room and started to search.

Man, this was a big bunker. Maybe even bigger than the academy! But, of course it had to be underground... Great.

There! Kids soul, next to Liz, Patty, Reggie, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit... WAIT WHAT?!

They were here?! What in the world is going on? Wait! There on the move! Some tiny soul came into the room they were in, and now their running around the bunker? Maybe they escaped!

Perfect! Now all we had to do was find each other!

I walked out of the room, careful not to run into anymore people. And that was hard. People were practically everywhere!

Where they looking for something? Probably the others! Ya, thats it! Time to do another soul check.

Hmm, Liz and Patty were pretty far off. Reggie was almost out! Maka and Soul were getting kinda close... Tsubaki and Blackstar were in the air vents.. weird.

Kid was getting really close! Actually, he was in this sector! I could walk to him!

I carefully left the room i was in, and started down the hallway, careful to avoid people.

I would be with Kid soon, and we could be gone. Out of here and deciding how to get out of here.

**(** watch?v=qYq85kcIlVc **Play this music as you read!)**

That was when i was ambushed. People from everywhere were cornering me. I ran into a giant room, perfect for a battle...

Oh crud.

I jumped from the railing onto the main floor of the room. People were coming from everywhere. People with guns, people with swords, meisters with their weapons... It was an army against one. Me.

I transformed my right hand into a large samurai sword, and my left into a heavy spiked chain with a spiked ball at the end.

Gunshots fired at me from all angles. I spun so fast that i created a whirl of wind that actually shot the shots back at them, taking them out.

The people with the weapons (Non- meisters) came at me full force. I was a flash of silver and black, deflecting the weapons and people.

In half an hour, it was just me and the meisters. 10 in all. Piece of cake.

A girl with an axe leaped at me first, trying to take my head off. I ducked, grabbing her arm and flipping her. I grabbed her ax and flung it across the room. I picked the girl up and threw her hard across the room.

Twin boys came at me with identical cutlasses. They tried to confuse me, making me think there was one, and he was just that fast. Boy1 slashed at me while Boy2 deflected my chains. I smiled. Quick as lightning, i threw my chain around the two of them, clashing their heads together. I pulled the chain back, and they acted like a top, spinning around and around until they fell back to back, cutlasses in hand, unconscious.

I turned around. "Whos next?" I asked, sweet as sugar, than i whipped my wings out. That stunned them.

I flew fast at one of them and slashed at him, but he deflected out of instinct. I turned back and head butted him, and then whipped him with my chains.

Satisfied, i flew over to my next victim. She jumped at me, but i transformed my hands into a bo staff and started to do battle in the air. She had Khopesh, so battle was interesting, but i eventually beat her out of the sky.

I turned to see who was next, but the others fled, leaving only three left. I smirked. Fools.

One of them, a girl, jumped at me and appeared with wings too. Interesting. She had a Death Scythe too? This was more my speed!

"Finally! Someone worthy of me! Lets end this quickly, i have somewhere to be!" I yelled at her. She looked at me curiously, then shrugged.

"Soul Resonance!" She cried, and then her soul began to change. Trying to get stronger, i suppose. Maybe its a powerful attack!

"Oh! Are you gonna try a powerful attack! Good, i need a challenge." I sighed, before sitting on my bo staff.

It actually worked. It was quite comfy!

"Witch hunter!" She cried, then her Scythe grew. I leaned forward in my seat. It was pretty big, and really cool.

"Ready?" I asked. She looked at me curiously, then slowly nodded. "Ok, show me what you got!" I exclaimed.

Well, she struck alright. Not saying it was good... but she did it! This is what happened.

She swung her giant Scythe, aiming at me. It would've hit me, if i hadnt defected it with my wings.

She looked shocked. "My turn." I stated, smiling. I transformed my hands into double sided blades.

She looked shocked and scared at the same time. Oh well. I leaped and sliced at her and her Death Scythe.

They flew sideways into the wall, creating a giant crater. What a mess.

I turned to see my next opponent. Well, there was this weird kid who was laying against a pillar, so i assumed it was the other Meister.

Transforming my hands into guns, i took a shot at him. "Woops." I stated as the whole pillar crumbled on top of the boy.

"Hope hes ok..." I mumbled, before landing on the ground. "Now, to find the others and get out of here." I said aloud, walking to the door.

"What did you say?" A voice asked from behind me. I whirled around. "Drat! I missed one!" I cried.

"What did you say?" He asked again. He was holding handguns, but it didn't look like he wanted to fight.

"Drat?" I asked. He shook his head. "As you were leaving?" He reminded me.

"Oh! Im have to find my friends and get out of here!" I explained, backing away. He lunged out and grabbed my wrists.

What was the fool doing? "Jenifer..." He whispered into my hair, hugging me close to him. Then it hit me!

Death Scythe. Hiding against pillars. Handguns.

"Kid?" I whispered, then began to hug him back. That was when i started crying. I was scared, i felt alone, and i was confused.

"What's happening?" I asked through my tears. We had found out way to the ground, and i was kinda in his lap. He was cuddling me, comforting me.

"Somehow, someone's made us look different, and made our souls invisible."Kid explained. I nodded.

"Like soul protect?" I asked, remembering reading about it when i was in school last year. He nodded.

"Did i... Did i..." I couldn't get the words out, fearing the possible. "No, you didnt kill anyone." Kid whispered.

"We were told someone strong had invaded the bunker, and that we were to attack with extreme caution and force. None of us knew it was you. We thought you were still unconscious." Kid explained.

I nodded. There was a rumbling of stone, and Blackstar erupted from his imprisonment. It must of been weird for him to see Kid with the attacker in his arms.

"Wha? I...I telling Jenifer!" Blackstar yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Kid started to laugh.

"Fine you can tell Jenifer... Also, be sure to tell her about this!" Kid declared, then started to kiss me. It wasnt a soft, delicate kiss. It was a passionate kiss. One i had been dreaming about.

I swear, there were fireworks! I was so happy, never wanting to part with him.

When we did finally break apart, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, Patty, and Liz were in front of us, open mouthed.

"Oh, hey guys!" I said, smiling like nothing was wrong. They were still frozen. When i waved my hand in front of their faces, they broke.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING THE ENEMY?" Was basically what they were saying.

"She isnt the enemy!" Kid proclaimed, helping me up from the floor. They looked at Kid in confusion.

"She's Jenifer." Kid explained. Then, they all looked at him like he lost his mind. "Its really me guys!" I said.

They looked at me in confusion, then began to inspect me. "Hey!" I cried as i was being poked and prodded.

"Prove your Jenifer!" Soul proclaimed, wanting proof. I thought about what i could do.

"How?" I asked. They thought some. "Ok, what happened after you dyed Kids hair?" Patty asked. "Easy. Liz screamed at me, then pushed me out the window. She was punching me and stuff until i explained it could come out. Then she transformed into her weapon form and Dean saved me." I told the story as if it was yesterday.

Patty nodded. "Ok, i believe her!" She proclaimed and walked over to where we were.

"How did you meet a big star like me?" Blackstar asked. "You were hiding on one of the pillars at Kids house, and i found you. You were sent to kill me from Luna." I explained.

"Oh ya, i believe her! Come on Tsubaki!" Blackstar and Tsubaki walked over.

"What happened at your school at the Earth Plane?" Liz asked. "I couldn't transform into a weapon, so i produced wings." I explained, then gave them a demonstration by showing my wings.

Liz nodded, then walked over to us.

"Tell us something us us we don't know." Maka asked. I smiled. "You two are really in love. Truly and deeply. Nothing could separate you guys." I said with a loving smile. Maka smiled back, then ran up to me and hugged me.

Soul walked up to me and ruffled my hair. It was surprisingly longer.

I turned around to face them. "Um, what do i look like now?" I asked.

"Uh..." Liz scratched her head. Blackstar and Tsubaki were observing the mess i made, and Soul was taking a nap.

"You still look beautiful." Kid said. "What do i look like?" I pleaded. Maka grabbed my hand and took me to a full length mirror. I couldn't believe it.

My hair was alot longer, like to my waist. Same color, except more streaks of black. The most noticeable thing was, the tatoos.

There was... i think they were vines? Anyways, black vines went up my legs, down my arms, and down my back.

"What is this?" I gasped. Along the vines, it was like diamonds were embedded into my skin.

"Its a curse." Kid explained, walking over to us. The others followed, kinda slow and nervous. Was it that bad?

"What kind of curse?" I asked. Kid examined my body, traced the tattoos and made mental notes.

"I think... i think its a curse that keep you in Death City. Forever." Kid explained.

I had to stay here, in my dream world... Forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, how do we get out of here?" Maka asked, for we were wondering the bunker aimlessly. We had no clue where to go, and our soul searching wasn't working properly.

"We need to find Reggie. Then Angel." I explained. "Reggie may know how to fix our soul search, and Angel may know how to get out. I think this place is abandoned." I explained further.

They nodded, and we began our search.

In one of the rooms, i found an old black hooded cloak. Perfect for hiding myself. I took off the leather jacket, and replaced it with the oversized cloak.

I checked room after room, with no luck. And not once did i run into anyone. I know it was a big hanger, but still. I should of heard a sound. But i heard nothing.

I walked down the hall i was going down, quick and swift. That was when i heard a sound. It was coming from a door i had just passed.

Walking in, it was black. I transformed my hand into a lantern, and looked around. In the corner, was a bloody and tied up Reggie.

"Oh my Death! Reggie! Are you ok?" I asked. I realized he had was gagged, so i took the cloth out.

"I.. im ok... Who are you?" He asked. I lifted the hood so he could see my face. "Jenifer?" He asked. I nodded, then began on the ropes.

"What happened?" I asked, working on a big knot. "They came up from behind. I was looking on my own with a normal weapon, and they got me." Reggie explained.

"How did we get here?" I asked, realizing i hadn't asked before. "You were talking to Angel, and then you collapsed. Angel kinda freaked out, but Kid calmed her down enough to open the door. He carried you in, and we got you into a room. Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki got you dressed and cleaned up, while the guys got food and guarded the door." Reggie began.

"The leader of this bunker called us to the conference room, and we began talking about a plan to fight back. None of us wanted to leave, but he convinced us you were safe and guarded. After a while, there was an alarm and we were told there was an intruder and to go search for him. Or her." Reggie looked at me and i blushed.

"When i was searching, i was knocked out from behind and dragged here. When i woke up, they beat me up. They actually waited for me to wake up. They wanted info, on Luna and magic, and on meisters and you guys. I didn't tell them anything. I swear." Reggie looked at me to make sure i believed him, and i did.

"Hey, we cant use soul search, and we were wondering..." I began, but he put his free hand up.

"Say no more." He smiled. "Soul Protect... RELEASE!" He spoke, and a light shown in his eyes. A light i had never seen before. It was magic. And it was beautiful.

"You do have some magic... you know that, right?" I asked Reggie, and he blushed all the way to his ears and back.

I laughed. As soon as i got the last set of ropes off, Reggie noticed the tattoos. "Jenifer..." Reggie gasped.

"What?" I asked. "The tattoos... Do you know what they are?" He asked, moving the cloak away so he could see better.

"Ya, they keep me from going back to Earth Plane." I repeated what Kid had told me.

"Not just that...This gives you a whole new set of abilities... You may actually beat your brother." Reggie smiled.

I looked at him funny. "Jenifer, dont you get it? You now have witches magic in you! Not only are you a Meister, a weapon, and a Grigori soul... You have the potential to be a witch." Reggie breathed, smiling like an idiot.

I had a chance of winning? I could defeat my brother, all the evil, and stay here forever?

"Is this a dream?" I asked. He shook his head. I wrapped my cloak back around me, making sure my tattoos were no longer visible.

I smiled. Standing up, i said "Lets get you back to the others." I bent over and helped him up.

He had to lean on me, and i had to wrap his arm over my shoulder to keep him up. "Dude, lay off the sweets!" I groaned.

"This aint fat! Its all muscle!" Reggie beamed proudly.

I rolled my eyes, while helping him out the door. The hallway was empty, but i had no trouble finding the others, thanks to soul search!

When i found them, they had already found Angel. "Oh thank goodness!" I cried, relief flooding me when i saw my friends. My family.

"Reggie? What happened?"Tsubaki gasped, running over to help me. "Oh, just got jumped by someone, then beaten to a pulp for information. The usual." Reggie joked.

Soul and Blackstar walked over to help, setting him down in a chair. Liz and Tsubaki immediately started to perform first aid.

"Nice cloak!" Patty exclaimed, playing with the folds. I smiled.

Angel walked up to me. "Oh are you ok? What happened?" I asked frantically, searching for any wounds.

"I'm fine! I was told to stay behind for my protection. Somethin bout a favor." Angel explained, smiling at the fact i was mothering her.

Wait... what?

"Tell me something."I asked, getting serious. Everyone stopped immediately. They all turned to see what would happen.

"Who are you?" I asked. Angel looked worried, almost tearful. She turned to look at Kid, and he nodded.

Angel sighed. "What i'm going to tell you is true. Absolutely true." Angel promised. I nodded, wanting to know the whole story.

"Do you believe in time travel?" Angel asked. I looked at her kinda funny. "I guess i could..." I stuttered.

Angel nodded. "I was sent from the future to fix something. Something that went really wrong. I don't know what, but it happened during your last battle. I was sent to try and fix it." Angel explained.

I nodded. "But... but who are you?" I asked, suddenly feeling emotional and tearful. Angel took a few deep breathes.

"I... I'm your daughter. Ema." Angel said. My face was blank.

I mean, who's face wouldn't be? I just met my daughter from the future. "The visions..." I gasped.

Ema nodded. "They would be awakening now that you've met me." Ema stated.

I nodded. Ok... this was weird. "I have a daughter..." I whispered. Ema nodded, looking at my face in concern.

"Ok, we should really get going!" Maka exclaimed. We all turned to face her. She was in front of a computer, looking at the screen.

"What does that say?" I asked. "Basically, its computer for self destruct!" Maka cried out. Well, that got us going.

We were all out in 5 minutes flat. And just in time. Any longer, and we would be crushed.

"Wait, wasn't Stein and Spirit here too?!" I cried.

"Relax, they went to another hideout where Lord Death is." Soul explained. I nodded, relieved that we weren't responsible for two deaths.

"Hey, me and Tsubaki gotta go to a ninja meeting dealing with Mathew." Blackstar explained, packing what little he had.

We nodded. "Be careful." I said, watching them leave. They were pretty fast at leaving.

"Now what?" I asked. Everyone turned to Kid. "What?" He asked.

"What do we do?" Soul asked, getting bored. "Oh, i guess we go to my father." Kid explained.

Soul transformed, and Maka began riding him like a broom stick. Ema stretched her wings out, probably tired of being tucked away, and began to take flight.

Kid got onto his board, ready to fly. I summoned my wings, and decided to take my shoes off. What good were they?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we were flying, i had a good time to think about what had happened. But, some things i didnt want to think about... at least not then.

My brother was evil... Evil? He was mad with power, that was for sure... but evil? I couldnt believe that one. I cant believe it.

I looked over at Kid and Reggie on Kids board, their hair whipping in the wind. I didnt want them to get any more hurt than they already were. They were my family now, and i needed them safe.

That was when i realized i was starting to lag behind. Kid looked at me, and i guess he thought i was just going slower.

But i realized i wasnt. I was debating whether or not to let them keep flying and me go face my brother, or go with them together.

I needed time to think, but i didnt want to think about the bad things. I wanted to think of the good things.

I was a mother. Well, at least i would in the future. Wait, who was the father!? I looked at Kid, trying to find some similarities.

Their eyes. They had the same eyes! And the nose, yes... And if you looked close enough, there was a birthmark on their jaw. It looked like... yup, it looked like a skull.

I smiled. My life was gonna turn out pretty good. But i had to wonder. Why did Ema have to come here and stop something? Why? My life was perfect in the future!

Oh well.

It was starting to get really dark... "Guys! We should stop for the night!" I yelled through the wind, hoping they would hear me.

They nodded, and we all landed. Our hair kinda looked funny.

"So, does anyone have any supplies?" Liz asked, transforming from her gun form. We all turned to look at Kid.

"What?" He asked, pretty clueless. "Well, you're the prepared one!" Patty exclaimed, smiling blissfully.

"Oh... i guess i am! I've got sleeping bags, fire starters, rations, and repellant!" Kid listed off, pulling the items of a seamlessly bottomless bag.

I smiled. That was my Kid. Always prepared.

Ema walked over and started to help him set up. She always seemed willing to help him, and be with him. She must really want to please him.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh... Ahh..." Reggie sniffed, his nose doing a funny dance. "Uh, Reggie? You ok?" I asked, coming closer to where he was.

He was sitting a little bit behind Ema, trying to get a fire started.

"I...I... m..my nose... somethin's... s...somethin's... ti... ticklin it..." Reggie stuttered, trying not to sneeze. His nose was scrunched up and he was sniffing and closing his eyes.

I was still kinda confused. "What is it?" I asked. "D.. don't... kn...knACHOO!" Reggie lost his battle against sneezing.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh!... ACHOOO!" Reggie sneezed again, going into a fit. I resisted a chuckle. It was kinda funny, how he was working hard to not sneeze.

"Ah..ACHOO! Ah...Ahhh.. ACHOO! Ah.. ACHOO!" Reggie kept on sneezing. This was kinda drawing everyone's attention.

"You ok Reggie?" Kid asked, stepping towards the sneezing boy. Liz kinda look a cross between confused and concerned. Patty was trying not to crack up.

Ema came up next to me, just as confused as everyone else.

"Gaaa... Ahhh... ACHOOOOO!" Reggie sneezed a final sneeze, and an extra fluffy feather came shooting out of his nose.

"Eww!" Patty shrieked. I giggled. It was kinda gross.

"How did one of Ema's feathers get up your nose?" Kid asked, squatting down to look at the feather.

Reggie shrugged, sniffing his red nose. "Maybe when we were flying it flew off of her and into my nose?" Reggie guessed, confused like us all.

I couldn't help myself. I dropped down laughing. Patty joined me, and then everyone was cracking up.

"I...i cant believe it!" I gasped, trying to stand. Kid walked over between laughing fits and let me lean on his shoulder.

Patty walked over to Ema in curiosity, who was also laughing. Patty saw one of Ema's feathers laying in the dust and picked it up.

"It cant be that tickly!" Patty exclaimed, and started to tickle Liz's nose.

"P..Patty? Wha...What are you?..." Liz gasped, scrunching her nose up. Her eyes began to water as the dusty, tickly feather swarmed her nose.

"Ahhh... ACHOO!" Liz sneezed, rubbing her nose. "Ahh...Ahh...Ah.. ACHOO!" Liz sneezed again, before pushing a smiling Patty away.

This only made everyone laugh harder, as Patty chased Liz around with the feather.

I looked over, to find Ema sitting on the ground, leaning against Kid's leg, asleep. I pointed to her, showing Kid. "Its been a long day, hasnt it?" Kid asked, giving me a warm smile.

He leaned down and picked her up. "Ok guys, lets get some sleep." Kid ordered the others. Patty stopped trying to make Liz sneeze, and Reggie calmed his laughing fit... They were actually listening.

Patty and Liz curled up together in a mega big sleeping bag... maybe it was custom made for that? Reggie lay on top of his bag, furthest from the fire. He was used to the cold, since his sister was a Siren, he must of been in cooler climates most of his life.

Kid carried Ema to a sleeping bag closest to the fire. "Kid! Shes gonna be toasted all night!" I exclaimed.

Kid chuckled. "She gets cold easily. Thats why she never takes her jacket off. She can stand extreme heat because of it. She could sit in the fire and not be bothered." Kid explained, wrapping Ema in a thick sleeping bag.

I was astonished. How did Kid know that? He must really know about her. He must really... care about her...

I smiled. He did care about her. Kid looked up and smiled at me. Ema had instinctively wrapped her wings around herself.

I walked over to a place a little further from Ema and the fire, and set up my sleeping bag. Kid had given me my own, with my name on it and everything. When i entered it, it fit me perfectly. Like it was custom.

Kid set his up a little further from me, but close enough that he was facing me and Ema. He wasnt sleeping though.

"Im on watch. I don't need sleep, you know..." Kid trailed off, giving me a sneaky smile. I nodded, but i still didnt like the idea of him staying awake... alone.

I debated on whether or not to stay awake with him. My body and fatigue won over, and i found myself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kids POV

It was really quiet. Everyone was asleep, not making a sound. The only sound was the faint breeze blowing in. It was super cold, and i guess thats what would happen at night in a desert.

But, i knew to keep my guard up. Mathew may send someone, or something. And ever since Luna escaped...

Of course, she hasnt been seen or heard from. Reggie had tried to find her, with no luck. They all hoped she had given up, so they hadnt told Jenifer. I hated keeping things from her.

I looked over at her. She was beautiful when she was asleep. So peaceful.

I looked over at Ema. I wonder what would happen to her in the future. What she would grow up to be. If she would ever figure it out.

I shook my head. No time to plague my head with demons and nightmares. It was the time to watch my friends and family.

That was when i sensed it. A speeding presence, coming right at us! I did a soul search, trying to figure out who, or what, it was.

I smiled. So they were coming for us, huh? Finally...

I walked over to Ema, and pulled her over to Jenifer. I put them both in my arms, and i waited. Just waited, with the two girls in my life.

Normal POV... Basically Jenifers

I was in a dark room, in a chair with special cuffs holding me down and preventing me from transforming.

I looked around, and sensed my brother, Mathew. He was... I swirled my head around as far as i could, and saw my brother.

"Hey sis!" He said cheerfully. I glared at him.

"Comfy? Want a coke, maybe a pillow?" He asked, like he actually wanted to help me. I continued to glare.

"No? Ok then, down to business. This of course, is a dream. But i am projecting myself into it, so we could chat... Or i could show you you're friends future." He said with a certain evilness.

"Behold! What i'm going to do to you're friends!... For eternity!" He proclaimed, before hitting a button. Lights flipped on, revealing my friends.

But, they were being tortured! Their own, personal torturing! Some of them were kinda goofy though...

Patty was getting tickled, laughing hysterically, tears running down her eyes. Liz was getting her nose tickled, sneezing furiously, her nose dancing and scrunching up.

Reggie was... being dunked repeatedly into water. Like, he was experiencing what it felt like to drown, repeatedly!

Ema... she was watching a video. Well, being forced to watch it. It was of us, and other children that she probably knew. They were... being killed! Beaten, and killed!

Kid. He was just being plain beaten. But, in the most painful ways! And, he was also being forced to watch a similar video. And, also a video of last year! When he almost killed everyone.

By then, i was crying. I was watching my friends and family being tortured before my eyes, in the most cruel ways imaginable!

Mathew walked up to them calmly, not even bothered at the scene. I couldnt believe this was my brother! And he was enjoying this! That got my mad.

I summoned all my strength, and started to break the cuffs. Mathew turned around in alarm, not sure how i could summon so much strength. But i was angry.

I broke the ones on my ankles, then turned my arms into the blade and chain i loved so much. He was astonished.

"I don't care if you're my brother. Here, you're evil. At the earth plane, you're the coolest guy in town. You were my hero. Emphasis on Were! Now, you've ruined my perfect world! Now, you've hurt my friends, whether this is real or not. Now, you will pay!" I stated, advancing and growing louder with each word.

But, before i could unleash my fury, i started to wake up. "NO!" I screamed, then launched myself at the sleazebag that was my brother.

But it was too late, i was waking up... and i was returning to reality.

I opened my eyes, suddenly awake. What a weird dream. No, i was real. I was fighting my brother... And watching my friends being tortured.

Suddenly, i had a sick feeling in my stomach.

I looked around, seeing that i was alone. I spotted a trashcan, and ran over to it. I emptied my stomach as the scene of my dream swirled in my brain.

Wiping away the wetness from my mouth, i looked at my surroundings. It looked like an abandoned building. Old, and through alot of fights.

When i felt that i wasnt going to hurl again, i stood up, walking to the door. But i passed a mirror, and saw i was in different clothes.

I was in black skinny jeans with safety pins in different places, army styled leather boots, a long sleeved black V neck shirt, with the sleeves opening and hanging out at the ends. Like mini tents. I was also wearing a new, clean cloak. It went down to my ankles, had a big hood, and even bigger sleeves then the shirt.

Someone, bless their soul, had cut my hair! It was short, an inch below my ear, and spiked slightly. I was also wearing leather, fingerless gloves.

Curious with my new look, i saw a closet with different clothes. I opened it, and saw different colors. I choose the same shirt, but in a pale yellow. Why not add some color?

Now, happy with how i looked, i stepped outside.

There were a few.. kids? And these weren't any kids. Some had wings! Some had gills! Some even had cat ears and tail!

I was amazed. They all turned to look at me, realizing i was awake. Some smiled, and some even clapped a little!

But, they all went back to what they were doing.

What a warm welcome.

I turned, and started to walk down what seemed to be a hallway made out of junk. Not trash, like smelly banana peel or tomato soup cans. Junk, like old teddy bears and books. It was kinda cool. Kids were either organizing or collecting the junk. Walking past them, i found myself in front of... the principal's office? Not lord Deaths... but a normal one. Like back on the Earth Plane. Weird.

I decided to walk in. I found a girl with fox ears and tail in a ratty school uniform. It was torn here and there, and really dirty. Like it had been through battle. Alot of battle.

She was taking notes, notes that the person in the principal's chair was saying.

"Make sure the 1st and 3rd floors have their daily rations... Oh, and tell leader 24 to prepare the 5th, 6th, and 8th floors for aquatic training... And i want my snipers making their rounds." The girl ordered the fox girl.

I shut the door, and the girl in the chair whirled around, for she wasnt facing me before. "Jenifer!" She cried, and i got a surprise. It was Ema.

"Uh, Ema? Whats goin' on?" I asked, walking further in. Ema dismissed the fox girl, who looked about 15.

"Welcome to Emas' Angels'!" Ema cried, spinning around in the big principal chair. I chuckled.

"Emas' Angels'? I asked, walking in front of the desk. Ema blushed a little.

"These are my kids! My group! We secretly protect Death City from stuff that Partners either cant, or wont, handle. We go where no one can go! I take in the misshapen!" Ema declared, explaining her organization.

I nodded. "So, where is everyone else?" I asked. I hadnt seen Kid or Reggie, or anyone else! I was startin' to get worried.

"Liz and Patty are helping in any way they can. Reggie is "helping" in the kitchen, but i think he's just eating it all. Soul and Maka are helping with special training, and Kid is using the little Shinigami's room." Ema informed me.

I smiled. Everyone was safe. I sighed, realizing i had been holding my breath.

"Whats our next move?" I asked, suddenly getting serious. We were kinda at war. And our enemy was my brother.

"Right now, we're just trying to get more people on our side. Getting ready for the storm that is about to be upon us.

I nodded. "How much time do we have?" I asked. Mathew was going to attack soon, and we needed an estimate of when.

"Well, today is tuesday... so maybe saturday..." Ema stated sadly. I nodded.

Then, the door opened. I turned around to face whoever it was. It was Kid... But he didn't look so good.

"Kid? You ok?" I asked, stepping closer. He shook his head, then fell to his knees. Behind him, you could see a lot of battle.

"Their here." Ema commented with bitterness. She jumped over her desk and looked out the door while i lifted Kid to my knees... like a pillow.

"Look after Kid... i'm going out." Ema stated, then ran out into the battle. I couldn't believe that a few minutes ago, everything was peaceful.

I ripped a strip of fabric from his shirt and used it to mop the sweat and blood from his forehead. There was a gash above his eyebrow, and it worried me.

He was quickly slipping into an unconscious state, and that scared me. If i remembered correctly, if someone with a concussion went to sleep, they never woke up.

A tear escaped my eye as i looked at. "Kid, you need to stay awake." I shook him, and his eyes shot open, alert. He looked up and when he saw my face, his panicked look faded.

"They took up by surprise -cough- and we wernt ready." Kid explained, trying to sit up, but i forced his head back into my lap. He gave me a curious look, and smiled.

"Im fine Jenifer." He said soothingly. I gave a faint smile, and peered out the door. The battle raged on, and i heard screams and gunshots.

I winced as i looked down at Kids tired eyes. "Its gonna be ok... we have a strong group of friends. Why, i bet Liz is wielding Patty and whining about the battle like she was whining over spilled tea." Kid smiled, trying to lift my spirits. I gave a faint smile, slightly amused, when i heard another agonising scream.

Kid sat up, much to my protest and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I buried my face into his shirt, breathing in peppermint and blood.

We sat like that, listening to each others breathing and heartbeat, trying to block out of sound of death... And not the nice, happy guy who was currently who knows where. The one where you're gone... forever.

Suddenly, in ran Ema, followed by the rest of our friends. I inspected them for any major injuries, and only found some cuts and bruises. The worst was Ema's wings were slightly bent and bloody, and Maka had a deep cut in her arm. Soul held her steady, keeping a firm arm around her while holding her good arm around his neck.

I looked at my family with concern. It was like i was the mama, and my children were coming home after a bad day... except that day wasn't over yet.

"The others are holding Mathews forces back as long as they can, but it isnt looking good." Ema explained, panting heavily.

In burst some of the children, probably the more wounded. Ema immediately jumped up, and inspected her friends.

The girl from before, the fox girl, ran to a cabinet and pulled out a mega sized first aid kit. I ran over and pulled out wrappings and some "magic medicine". Thats what i call Neosporin. I also pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I ran over to Soul and Maka, and Soul eyed the alcohol, knowing what to do. He grabbed Makas hand and stuck a thick pencil in her mouth. Maka looked up at Soul in confusion, then say the alcohol.

I grabbed Makas arm, and started pouring the alcohol on her arm. "MRRRPH!" Maka screamed, squeezing Souls hand till it was white.

I looked around and saw Ema and Liz were doing the same thing to the others. One kid actually snapped his pencil, trying to stand the pain.

As i dressed Makas wound, the doors began to be danged, and hit. Someone was trying to break in.

Whoever wasn't being nursed or being a nurse ran to the door and tried to barricade it. I quickly finished Makas wound, and we both ran to the door.

Claws were scratching and tearing at the wood. Blood was gushing through, as if... My eyes widened as the sickening thought occurred to me.

As i was trying to erase the horror from my mind, Ema started rounding up the wounded.

"If you're wounded, and cannot fight anymore, i need you to enter this..." Ema explained, and opened a secret door, going down.

One by one, people who couldn't help or fight anymore walked down the dark corridor. I watched them enter, hoping they would survive.

My mind wandered to the door, gushing blood. What if... What if to protect us... the ones fighting barricaded it... with their bodies.

I hunched over, grabbing the arm of a chair for support. I didn't know if this was true... I could just be overreacting... But my mind began to get creative, imaging all the dead.

I couldn't take it. I felt a sick feeling, and barked behind the chair. No one seemed to notice as i emptied my stomach. After that, i leaned against a wall, and slid to the ground. I cried. I don't cry easy, and i was pouring.

As i buried my face into my hands, i felt strong arms around me. I looked up, and saw Kid with soft eyes. I leaned into him, and sniffled as we just sat there.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as i watched everyone rush around, trying to hold the door back and trying to rush everyone into the passage.

Soon, it was just Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Ema, Kid, Reggie, and me. I looked at my family, and saw they were tired, weak, and hurt.

Liz and Patty were arguing with Ema. She was telling them to go down the passage, and that we would follow, but they argued that they wouldnt leave us, and that she had no authority since they were basically her aunts.

I knew what i needed to do. I knew what had to be done in the desert, but i was too afraid. But, i had to do it.

I stood up, surprising Kid. I smiled warmly to him, but my eyes were sad and teary. He stood up in confusion.

"Kid, i love you..." I whispered looking up into his his golden eyes. He smiled, more happy then i've seen him since i walked through the mirror... butt naked.

"Jenifer... I love you as well. Is something..." He began to ask, but i interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

He looked at me in surprise, but soon got with the program and kissed me back, urgently and ferociously. Like i was what he needed to survive instead of oxygen. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hand in his hair as i pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around the curve of my back, pulling me closer to him.

We finally broke apart, our heads leaning against each other, breathing heavily. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Ema looking at us with a smile.

I saw Soul and Maka head towards the passage as Liz and Patty made sure no one was left behind. Reggie was already at the entrance, waiting to get the heck out!

Kid and me started to walk towards Liz and Patty, but i slowed. They were all in one group, while i stood in front of them, alone. They noticed that.

"Jenifer?" Kid questioned, looking at me with concern. He started to walk forward, but i shook my head furiously, making him stop.

"Jenifer, come on! Its not gonna be cool if they catch us and we all die!" Soul exclaimed, his arm around Makas waist.

"Then you had better get a move on..." I said, not looking up as my hair covered my face. I had to be strong. They had to know everything was going to be ok. I was the momma after all.

I looked up, to see confused faces. There was another bang as my brothers forces attempted to enter.

I slowly started to step back towards the door. Kid, looked at me with alarmed eyes, and began to move towards me.

"No Jenifer! We can figure out a better way! You don't have to do this!" Kid pleaded moving closer.

"No, this is how it needs to be!" I stated, trying to not reveal how scared i was.

Kid was persistent, and kept moving closer. I had enough. I didn't need anymore of my family getting hurt, dying, or sacrificing themselves.

The tattoos on my arms started to glow, as the feeling increased. My protective side. The words came to me, and i knew their power.

"Tut.. Tut..." I started, my eyes closed as i felt the warmth the words brought. I heard Ema gasp, and start to come towards me.

"NO! Don't let her..." She began, but it was too late.

"Tut.. Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I said with confidence, and a giant shell made of energy separated me from my family. It was a turtle shell, made of my energy.

I had to tell them something. "If you knock this down, then ill be unconscious. Itll tell you when i have been defeated, they will leave, and you will be safe." I told them, and Kid looked at me in horror through the clear shell.

That was when the door was broken open. A giant monster, made of pure madness and darkness came in, with a murder in its eyes. Many smaller creatures burst through. They could of been a cross between a monkey and a lizard.

I looked back at them, as they banged on the shell, screaming my name. I let a few tears escape my eyes as i mouthed, 'i love you all' to them.

I turned and looked at the beast. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out, ready for the worst. The monster looked at its easy prey, and opened its mouth, revealing a rope like tongue.

It whipped it around a few times, before tying itself around me and dragging me closer to it. The monkey/lizard things rushed to me, and started to beat me.

"MOMMA!" A scream rang. "JENIFER!" Multiple screams rang, and i listened to them all as i slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

Kids POV

Jenifer... she said she loved me! We had a passionate kiss... and now shes acting weird. Shes not getting ready to enter the passage.

"Jenifer?" I questioned, concerned. She looked at me in fear, then looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

I started walking to her, but she shook her head furiously, making me stop. Something was very wrong.

I heard Soul start to tease her, but i blocked him out, trying to figure out what was wrong with the love of my life.

"Then you better get a move on..." Jenifer said with pain and sorrow. She forced herself to look up and face us, faking a brave face.

Then i understood, and it all happened in a blur...

"Tut...Tut..." Jenifer began, while Ema looked shocked and tried running towards her.

"Stop her! She cant..."Ema screamed, but it was too late.

"Tut.. Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" Jenifer declared, her tattoos glowing as a giant turtle shell made out of her energy appeared, acting as a wall.

Mathews forces busted through the door, and Jenifer turned to look at us. She mouth 'I love you" to all of us, as tears streamed down her face. She turned towards the monster, open armed as the big beast grabbed her, and dragged her into a beating by the smaller ones.

"MOMMA!" Ema yelled as we all banged on the shell. "JENIFER!" We all cried out, trying to bust through.

As they dragged her broke and bloody body away, disappearing, the shell disappeared. Everyone ran outside, looking around frantically.

It was no use. I turned to my family. "Shes gone. Mathew has Jenifer..." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

Reggie look broken, and horrified as he collapsed to the ground. Liz and Patty sat on the ground and cried on each others shoulders. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, and they were crushed. Kid started to walk. He just walked. Ema looked at her fallen family. They were grieving, and they were vulnerable.

"Mom, we need you back..." Ema cried, and fell to her knees.

What were they gonna do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Was i dreaming? I had to be... this couldn't be real. I was sitting my my back against a cherry tree, its blossoms full and sweet. I was happy.

I was also watching... Kid? He was running around with Ema, possibly playing tag. I smiled, watching them.

"Jenifer!" Someone called from down the hill. I looked and saw Liz and Patty running up with a blanket.

They came and Liz set her blanket up while Patty hugged me, then started rubbing my tummy. I looked down, and saw it was kinda swollen. Was i pregnant? I was wearing a checkered pink and yellow sundress, my hair spiked, and wearing a white cardigan.

A flower was suddenly placed in my hair, and i turned to see Kid. He greeted me with a kiss. I smiled, basically in heaven.

"This is cool..." A voice said from behind me, and there was Soul and Maka. Soul had a small girl with white hair in pigtails, with red eyes. On Makas hip was a small boy with blonde hair, and green eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Im glad you guys could make it!" I smiled as Soul put down their daughter. She ran down the hill and began playing with Ema.

"How could we miss it?" Maka asked, and sat her son down on the ground to play with some toys. Maka smiled, and began setting her food down.

"We're here!" A voice called, and we all turned to see Reggie running up the hill with Crona on his back. She was laughing, in black skinny jeans and a blue t shirt. We had all encouraged her to bring color into her life.

"Took you guys long enough! Now, we're just waiting for Tsubaki and Black*star..." I trailed off, expecting to see them come over the hill.

Sure enough, Black*star was helping a swollen Tsubaki up the hill. Confused, i tried to reach for the memory of when she got so pregnant.

Oh! She had wanted children, and she got a donner! Black*star, being the true brother she wanted, was taking care of her.

"Hah, we're here!" Tsubaki huffed as Black*star helped her sit down next to me.

I smiled. This was perfect. Everyone was getting what they wanted. We were together, as a family.

Kid and Ema came back up and we all sat down, and enjoyed a picnic. We all saw the sun set, and Black*star brought out some fireworks! Er, illegal ones, but we all enjoyed them after Tsubaki finished nagging.

Every once in awhile, Kid would either absent mindedly trace my tattoos, or kiss my head or belly.

I leaned my head into his neck, and Ema came over and sat in Kids lap. Liz was holding Makas son, and giving him cereal.

Patty actually came and laid her head in my lap, and i smiled, playing with her hair.

"Do you like this?" A voice asked. I looked around, concerned. Then, everything disappeared into mist and fog. Even the small human forming in my stomach vanished.

"Shh, shh its ok..." Kid whispered, holding Ema in his lap. Ema sniffed, and looked up him.

"I...i had a dream. And- And then it turned into a nightmare." Ema explained, looking up at Kid with terrified eyes.

"Did you know, if you tell someone you're dream, it wont come true." Kid smiled, looking at the tearful girl with kind eyes.

Ema smiled for a second, then cleared her throat. "Well, it started with us at this beautiful hill. We were all playing and laughing, andI stood, and turned to see Mathew. He was grinning, walking towards me slowly. I glared at him, trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Where am i?" I asked, practically growling. Mathew smirked, like he knew something i didn't.

"You my prisoner. I'm holding you at Deaths academy." Mathew explained. I continued to glare as he circled me.

"Your in a dream chamber. I can make you beautiful dreams..." Mathew explained, and i was immediately transported to the picnic, watching the sunset as Kid rubbed my belly.

Then, i was violently jerked back to the dark, colorless room that Mathew was in. Being jerked to another reality, and having something stripped from your body can take a toll, so i sat down and tried to keep the rising bile down.

Mathew smirked at my pain. "And i can make you have a horrifying nightmare." Mathew said darkly, and i looked at him with fright in my eyes.

I was immediately thrown into... chaos. The city was being destroyed, and was burning. I stood on a pile of rubble, smirking at what i was seeing. I had no control over my body like the other dream, and i could only watch.

I was wearing a black dress that had a circus skirt with ruffles on it. The top had no straps, and was decorated with purple designs and black sparkles. I was wearing a leather short sleeved jacket that stopped at my breast, and was wearing ankle boots.

I was watching Liz fire Patty at me, Reggie and Crona were running, hand in hand with Ragnarok looking at me with fear. Maka and Soul were ahead, flying as fast as they could, but Soul was smoking and going down fast. Kid was carrying a bleeding and unconscious Ema, determined to get away from me.

I cackled at their pain. I let my wings out, but they were different. They looked like the wings of a fallen angel.

Instead of walking, i slowly walked to them, but it seemed that i was going fast. Maka and Soul crashed, and Maka picked him up in weapon form to carry him easily.

I smirked at them, and Maka seemed to be running slower then she really was. And i loved this power. It surged through me, making me almost invisible.

In an instant, i was in front of them, and for a moment Maka looked absolutely terrified. That is, until i... Oh my gosh i decapitated her!

Soul transformed back into his normal form, and in rage tried to attack me. I slashed at him, cutting him in half.

Reggie turned and saw this, and ran faster. Liz continued firing, tears streaming down her face. I was immediately in front of her, and i slashed at her clothes. The outer me looked confused, and tried again, but got her hair. Liz looked confused, and looked into my eyes.

She was trying to connect! I used all my energy, and finally got control of my body. "I... i'm sorry..." I struggled to say, only in a whisper as the dream me was still fighting. I looked at Liz with horror. "Run!" I whispered urgently, but i bent over backwards. When i came back up, Liz was already with Reggie and Kid, trying to cover herself with her torn clothes.

I jumped into the air, and started to fly towards them. They were there, then they were gone. Huh? The outer me started to use soul search, but i grabbed at it, and wouldnt let her use it.

"Give it to me!" She yelled aloud. I shook my head.

Then she started to sound like Mathew. "How can you take control in a dream? It shouldnt be possible! I should be in control, and you're supposed to kill everyone!" The outer me had a tantrum.

'Ive had enough.' I said in my head, and the outer me looked confused. Then, i started to wake up... Mathew gasped, and tryed to contain me, but i used all my power and escaped.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Kid woke up to a scream. He shot up, and looked for the source. He looked down, and saw Ema had woken up, and was crying. He carefully got out of bed, trying not to step on her.

"Ema, whats wrong?" Kid whispered. Ema turned sharply to look at him, alarmed. Then, she started to cry again.

"I... i had a nightmare... and a dream." Ema explained, looking confused. Kid was too.

"You know, dreams don't come true if you tell people. Why don't you tell me?" Kid asked, kindness and warmth in his eyes.

Ema smiled for a moment, and then took a deep breath and recalled her dream.

"We were at a beautiful hill. We were playing and mom was pregnant! Maka and Soul had 2 kids, Reggie and Crona were happy, Tsubaki was very pregnant, and Liz and Patty were there being them. We had the most wonderful picnic, and Black*star sneaked in illegal fireworks." Ema began, then frowned. "Tsubaki had caramelized hamburgers." Ema laughed.

Kid laughed too, interested with this dream. Then, Ema frowned. "Mathew appeared and took mom away. Into a dark room that he said was a dream. That hes causing the dreams. Then, he sent her to nightmare. The city was in flames. Liz was firing Patty, Maka was flying Soul, but they crashed and... mom killed them. Bloodily. Reggie had Crona by the hand and was taking her away, while you carried me. I was hurt. Mom came at Liz, but couldn't hurt her. She cut her hair and clothes... but not her. Then she started talking to herself. I think Mathew was controlling her."Ema finished, fear in her eyes.

By that time, everyone was awake with wide eyes. They all looked at each other in fear, alarmed by the dream.

"Guys, this isnt cool... I had the same dream." Soul explained. He was sitting on the bed he and Maka had shared. Maka was still laying down, but nodded. "Me too."

It turns out, they all had the dream. "What does this mean?" Reggie asked. They all turned to Kid, and he was already thinking.

"The academy also acts as headquarters for my father. He holds everything there. In the academy, there is a dream machine. You basically control the persons dreams that is in the machine." Kid explained.

"So, you think thats what has Jenifer?" Maka asked. Kid nodded. "Yes, if the dream did that, and we all had it. Whoever is in the dream, has the same dream." Kid explained.

"So not cool." Soul murmured. "That was the weird dream ever!" Liz exclaimed. Reggie looked at everyone.

"Hey, at the end of the nightmare, didn't we all disappear? Does anyone remember how?" Reggie asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged.

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone jumped, and Kid reached for his phone. "Hello? Yes, this is... Black*star? Yeah, we're all here... Ok, give me a second..." Kid stated, then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey guys!" Black*star greeted. There were "heys" and "how you doings?" all around.

"Hey, did you guys have a weird dream?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah... a dream and a nightmare, right?" Reggie asked. "Yeah! How did you..." Black*star was about to reply, when he was interrupted.

"Reggie?" A voice asked from the other line. "Crona!?" Reggie almost shouted. "Yeah, its me!" Crona said with joy.

"Oh my... Thank Death you're safe! I...I didn't know what to think!" Reggie cried out, oblivious to his impatient friends.

"Yeah, Death managed to rescue a few of us before we fled the city! I didn't know if you guys escaped either... oh Reggie, i miss you!" Crona sounded happy, but at the verge of tears at the same time.

"Oh, i miss you too Crona!" Reggie smiled, but looked concerned.

"You guys can finish talking after we finish our business." Tsubaki said calmly. Reggie nodded, and they guessing Crona did as well.

"Whats going on out there?" Black*star asked. "Jenifer has been taken by Mathew." Kid explained, earning a gasp from Tsubaki and a sucking of teeth from Black*star.

"How in the world did he get her?" Black*star asked. "We were all hurt and they were coming for us hard. Jenifer gave herself, and that meant that they would leave us alone." Kid explained.

"Oh, i'm sorry Kid, Ema. Let me guess, you guys need us down there?" Black*star asked, and it sounded like he was smirking.

"Uh, yeah... How did you..." Kid began, but was cut off by Black*star. "We're already on our way" He told them proudly.

"Wait, where..." Kid began, but again, was cut off. "We're actually entering the city! Where are you guys?" Black*star asked.

"Uh... we're at one of Ema's safe houses, the one nearest the docks." Kid explained.

"M'kay, see you guys when we've landed!" Black*star called. There was some static, like it was begin passed.

"Reggie?" Crona asked, and Reggie dived for the phone. Liz and Patty giggled as Reggie took the phone to another room.

* * *

Meanwhile, while that was happening... well, thats what this bit is now...

I woke up in a dark room. But it wasn't the same pitch blackness as before. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, i could see the silhouette of the objects in the room. There was a lightbulb above me, next to me was a small counter.

I looked closer around me, and found i was in one of those chairs at the dentists... but this had straps to hold me down.

In front of me was a large glass, like an observation room. I could see the silhouette of someone, a man.

"Mathew?" I called out. He jerked up in surprise. I guess he thought i was still unconscious. I realized he had been hunched over. He flipped a light on, revealing himself.

"How are you so strong?" He asked through the speaker. I smirked. "I don't know. But i will do everything in my power to stop you. This is my home! They are my family!" I shouted at him, and the room shook.

We both looked around in surprise. Mathew pressed a button. "Whats going on up there?" He asked.

"Nothing sir. Everything's quiet." The man replyed. Mathew looked confused, but hung up the line.

That was me! I cant believe it... i made this place shake! Cool...

"You want everything to go back to normal, yes? I can make that happen. All you need to do is lend me your power." Mathew stated calmly.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You'll just use me to destroy everything!" I exclaimed, leaning up.

He smirked at me. "True." He admitted. He actually admitted that he was going to use me to kill everyone... like the dream!

"You monster!" I yelled at him. He bowed cockily at me. "At your service! Killing people since my 1st visit!" He remarked.

I looked at him in horror. "What happened when you came here last?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"What happened? It was wonderful! I killed hundreds, flexed my powers to their limits, used Kid, enslaved meisters, tried to make Liz my queen... the usual! I... I even challenged Death! I almost killed him too... if it hadnt been for my annoying niece!" Mathew explained.

I looked at him in curiosity. "You were beaten up by a 14 year old?" I asked. He looked at me. "Well, she was 8 when this happened..." Mathew admitted.

I laughed. "Oh Death this is funny! But, how is she so strong?" I asked. Mathew rolled his eyes. "Cause shes you're and Kids kid!" Mathew explained, then rethought his sentence and laughed.

"Shes you're and KIDS KID! Oh i crack myself up sometimes!"He laughed, and i ended up laughing as well.

"I miss this. Us not fighting, but laughing and having fun instead." I said sadly, recalling all the memorys. Mathew nodded sadly.

"But, you're mad." I frowned. Mathew smiled. "Yes, yes i am sweet sister! You should do it too! Become mad... let the overwhelming power devour your consciousness."Mathew stated excitedly.

I shook my head, determined. "I will never join you!" I cried out at him. He shrugged. "Fine, willingly or forcefully, i will use you to kill each and every one of you 'family', until theres no one left." Mathew stated with venom.

I glared at him, and oh if looks could kill, he would be brutally murdered! "What a mean face!" Mathew pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You deserve no kindness! You're not my brother!" I yelled at him. Something in Mathews face changed. Not the mad, crazy, and evil Mathew. He was normal.

"Je-Jenifer? Wha? Why am i here?" He asked, looking at his surroundings. Then he looked right back at me. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

I just looked at him, trying to fight tears. "Remember all that you've done since you've been here." I told him. He looked confused, then started thinking.

As he remember, a horrified look crept upon his face. "Jenifer! I am so sorry!" He yelled, a tear rolling down his face.

Then the building shook, and hard. Mathew fell, and when he stood back up, he was mad and evil.

He pressed a button. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Nothing sir! Everythings fine!" The voice called over the intercom... but it was familiar.

A realization hit me. "KID!" I screamed as loud as i could. Then it was like a different person was on the intercom.

"What have you done to her? If i find one hair on her head harmed, i will show no mercy!" Kid growled, his voice murderous.

I smiled, tears rolling down my face. "Kid! Kid i'm in some sort of chair!... Please hur-GAHHH!" I tried to speak, but Mathew hit smacked my face hard.

I whimpered as Kid screamed insults at Mathew. "Come on Kid, we gotta go find her!" Someone spoke, and it sounded like Liz.

"Jenifer, hang in there! We're coming for you!" Liz spoke, and the intercom died. Mathew turned to look at me.

"Looks like we have company." He spoke dangerously. He went back into the viewing room, and pressed a button. "This is a code red, i repeat code red!" And lights whirred all around.

Mathew turned to look at me, and smirked. He left me in the room after he turned off the lights, and i sat there in the dark thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, i have been silent for a week... and thats given me ALOT, and i mean ALOT, of time to write! I hope you all enjoy this... and please give me some reviews! But, im gonna have to ask you to please be gentle with your reviews... And i mean the mean ones. **

**So, sit back, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Kids POV**

"If he hurt her..." Kid grumbled as he shot down one of Mathews guard. He, Liz, and Patty hadn't teamed up in a while, and it felt good to pull the trigger.

"Die! Die! Die demon monkeys!" Patty shrieked, enjoying the encounter. As Reggie beheaded one of the guard, he looked at Patty.

"Demon Monkeys?" He asked. "Well sure! We don't know what they are... and they look like Demon Monkeys!" Patty explained.

Shrugging, Reggie went back to killing the "Demon Monkeys" with his spare weapon, a double blade that detached itself into 2 weapons.

"How much longer until we reach her Kid?" Maka asked, swiping away the sweat from her brow. The Demon Monkeys seemed to just keep coming.

"The dream chamber is deep underground. If we can find the secret passage that cuts right through the floors, then it may be quicker." Kid explained, his back against a pillar as he took a breather.

"Whos compalinin'? I could do this ALL day!" Ragnarok cheered, before screeching at an enemy. Crona looked different then how she used to look while fighting. She used to be nervous in the face of danger. But, after meeting Reggie, she was confident and brave while fighting.

"Prepare to be defeated by the mighty Black*star!" Black*star cried before killing multiple Demon Monkeys with Tsubaki in Chain Scythe mode.

"How will we know we found the passage when we do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Their should be an odd presence around it." Kid explained, blowing the head off of a guard.

Nodding, the other Meisters used an expanding soul search as they fought. But the Demon Monkeys just kept on coming.

"Am i too late for the party?" A voice asked, and Mathew appeared right behind Black*star. Startled, he jumped away a few feet.

"Mathew." Kid muttered darkly, never taking his eyes off of the man as he weaved his way towards the group of students.

"Having fun?" He asked, a smirk on his face. The Demon Monkeys had paused their never ending attack as their leader made his appearance.

"Well? Don't tell me the partys over?" Mathew asked, still smirking but with an air of disappointment.

"Who will be my opponent?"He asked, and his hand turned into a Rapier. He put himself into an enguarde position, waiting for his challenger.

"We don't have time for you're foolish games! Show us where Jenifer is... NOW!" Kid commanded. He aimed Liz and Patty at them, and waited.

"Oh, so we'll be having a showdown? Fine then." Mathew smiled, and his hands turned into handguns like Kids, except black with red lining. Red, like blood.

"I'll make a deal with you! Beat me, and i'll show you where she is. Don't, and you will join me in conquering the world!" Mathew stated, his hands above his head and turning around.

Kid looked at his friends and made a silent agreement. While Kid stalled Mathew, they would be searching for the passage. Kid would make the deal, but it would only be valid if someone won. It was obvious what Kid would need to do. The battle, MUSTN'T, end.

"I'll play your game. Deal." Kid exclaimed, and then readied himself. He would need to keep moving, not be in the same place for too long, and he couldn't get too close. He would need to be on his toes.

"Let the games... BEGIN!" Mathew declared, before charging Kid into a never ending battle.

* * *

I heard a rumble from above. They were still fighting. They were fighting for her. Why? Why were they risking their lives for someone so unimportant. A practical stranger. Someone like me.

Another rumble, shaking the room. I felt too weak to move. So i listened to the shake and boom of the raging battle. They were fighting. They were fighting for her.

I looked up. They were still fighting, not giving up, fighting till the end, and for her! A new light filled my eyes.

I had to get out of here... I had to get out, and go save my family. But how? I pulled on the cuffs, and felt an electric shock go up and down my spine.

What the heck? I tried again, and it got harsher, zapping away my energy. How very smart of my brother. But, i had to get out of these cuffs, and i had to save my family.

I pulled and pulled, until i could feel the hairs on my arms sizzling. "Haaa..." I started to moan, but i was always good with pain.

CLINK

I got the first cuff off of my right wrist. Satisfied with my work, i took a breather and let the energy flow back through me.

Was it me, or was the fighting getting closer? Were they on their way?

CLINK

I got the cuff off of my left arm, and felt a little more energy. So, i focused it into the cuffs on my ankles.

CLINK

The cuff on my left ankle snapped off, but i think i had used too much energy. I felt really weak, almost faint.

No, i had to stay awake! I took a few deep breathes, and took a moment. I think after this, i was going to be missing half my eyebrow. I could smell my clothes smoking.

My clothes? I looked down at them to see skinny jeans and my favorite band t-shirt, Hillsong. I smiled. He remembered.

I took another deep breath, and gathered all the energy i could. Only one more cuff and i could go back and finish this.

I looked at the cuff, and pulled.

CLINK

I took another deep breath, and eased myself off of the chair. As i lifted myself off, i felt the shocks leaving my body as well. I moaned.

The fighting seemed to be closer, but not as much of it. Maybe they had caught them! And they were trying to escape...

I looked around and saw a crutch leaning against the wall. I grabbed it, and leaned on it for support. I had put a lot more energy then i realized.

I transformed my hand into a blade, but kept my other hand in its form so i could support myself. I really wished i could have my chains... Ah well.

I'm glad that my hair was short, or it would be all in my eyes. I focused on the door, waiting for it to open. I backed away, so i could have room to fight.

I held my breath as the doorknob started to turn. I stepped back even more... well, hobbled back. I was now next to the chair, which was in the direct center of the room.

"Is this the dream chamber?" A voice asked. "Yeah, she should be right through this door, if he doesn't have her in a dream." Another voice responded.

They entered the room, and i could make out about 7 figures coming in. One was holding a Scythe, another a Chained Sythe, one a gun, another a skinny sword, one detached sword, one a single handgun, and two of them held nothing. One of those who held nothing had wings.

"Wait, i thought she was going to be in here." The figure holding the gun commented, pointing it at the empty chair. I realized i had back all the way till i was at the wall.

"She must of escaped the chair." The guy who had nothing commented, pointing to the broken cuffs.

"Cool." A voice commented, but i didn't see who said it. "She couldn't of gotten out. The door was locked." Said the girl holding the Scythe.

"Youch!" Cried the one holding the detached blades. The others looked over to see he was waving his hand, which was smoking.

"Interesting! It seems the chair releases a shock!" The one holding nothing commented, and it seemed he was in charge.

There was a sniffle, and he turned to face the one with wings. "Its going to be ok Ema, we'll find her." He kneeled down to her and smiled. The girl nodded, and wiped a tear from her eye.

Wait, Ema? I looked at these people more closely. The one holding the Chained Scythe was... Black*star? The one holding the Scythe was... Maka? The one with a detached blade was Reggie, and the one holding the handgun was Liz! The skinny sword, Crona! And... the guy with no weapon was Kid!

I smiled even bigger, and ran over to them. I tackled Kid into a hug, and i heard everyone turning fast and pointing their weapons at me. I didn't care. I snuggled my face into his chest, and held onto him tightly.

"Woa!" He cried out, and looked down at me. He then recognized me. "Jenifer?" He asked, emotion dripping from his tongue.

The others lowered their weapons, and looked at my with tears in their eyes. Soul, Tsubaki, and Patty transformed back into their forms, and Ragnarok went back into his tiny form.

"Jenifer?" They asked, then they all leaped on top of us into a group hug. We were all together, a family again.

"GetCHEW!" Reggie sneezed, and we saw he was near Ema. We all laughed, and they scooted away from each other in the hug. Ema put her wings to her back as tightly as she could, and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Momma..." She whispered, hugging my waist. I smiled and played with her hair. I was still ontop of Kid, Ema at my waist, Liz on the other side, Maka between me and Liz, Patty hugging Liz, Reggie behind me, Soul next to Ema, Black*star in between Reggie and Soul, Tsubaki on the other side of Ema, and Crona and Ragnarok were hugging both me and Kid. We were all one big family.

After a while Kid whisper. "Cant... Breathe!" We all laughed and got off of the poor guy. He smiled, and we went back into a hug, only we weren't on the ground.

"Im so happy you're safe." Kid whispered to me. I smiled, and hugged him tighter. We were like that for a while, until we heard the footsteps. It sounded like an army was on their way to us.

"We have to go!" Kid exclaimed, breaking up the hug. I nodded, and everyone transformed. Reggie ditched his blades and i transformed into the double blades he loved so much. He smiled, and twirled me around. "Now this, is what i'm talking about!" He exclaimed, looking like a kid on christmas.

I realized we hadn't teamed up in a while, and his soul wavelengths running through me made me shiver. This felt wonderful. But, they were weaker. I looked around, and saw they were all kinda of hurt, scrapes and bruises, and cuts all on them. We had just shared a bloody hug.

"They did this to you?" I asked, furious that they had hurt my family so. They slowly nodded. That was it. Momma bear was comin out.

"Lets go kick their butts?" I growled, absolutely furious. Black*star smirked, and then kicked down the door.

"You know, you could've just opened it..." Kid asked, looking at Black*star like he was crazy. He looked at him. "Wheres the fun in that?" He asked, and Kid sighed.

We moved out, and started upstairs. There were dead guards everywhere, and it started to stink. "Ew." I commented as we moved on.

"You should've seen the Demon Monkeys when they were alive." Reggie said absentmindedly.

"Demon Monkeys." I asked. Reggie blushed, and look down at me. "Uh, yeah... thats what we call them." He explained. I giggled.

We kept moving, Reggie in front, Maka on our left, Black*star on our right. Crona behind Black*star, and Ema behind Maka. Kid brought up the rear, since he had long ranged weapons.

It was really quiet, and you would've thought this was all for nothing if you couldn't smell. I looked at them, and it seemed like they were decomposing at a fast rate. The further along we got, the more grotesque they looked.

Finally, we were outside Deaths office, and Mathews command center. Actually, i hadn't seen Death, Spirit, or Stein in a long time...

Reggie looked at everyone, his hand on the doorknob, waiting for the ok. Kid nodded, and we all burst through to see an interesting sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah! Another chapter! I told you that i wrote ALOT! So step back, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Stein and Spirit were chained and beaten, their blood dripping to the floor into large puddles. Maka gasped. "Papa!" She screamed, and Spirit looked up, his face face and a black eye on him.

"Oh, hey Maka... How are ya? Pa-Papa loves you..." He groaned out, kinda out of it. Maka looked horrified and distressed. Everyone was too. This was Deaths favorite Death Scythe, and the best meister to graduate from the academy. Stein was kinda unconscious though...

The room looked the same as always, the mirror was in the middle, further back, and graves surrounded it. The only difference was that to the right of it was a desk, and to the left were the chained Stein and Spirit.

It didn't look like Mathew was in here, so Kid nodded the ok for Maka to go to her Papa. She dropped Soul, who transformed before he hit the floor, and ran over to Spirit.

As she was lifting her Papa up, Soul went over to the desk and found the keys. Together, they unchained Spirit, and moved onto Stein. Maka had Spirit on her lap, and was stroking his red hair as she sobbed.

I transformed, along with Liz and Patty. The Thomson sisters ran over to comfort Maka and try to dress Spirit and Steins wounds. I walked over to the mirror and examined it. I stroked the reflection, making the smoke move. I tried putting my hand through, but my tattoos glowed, and i could only touch the reflection. It was true. I couldn't go home.

I smiled, and turned to face the others. Black*star and Tsubaki were guarding the door while the others tended to Stein and Spirit. I looked over to Kid, and he was at Mathews desk. I sighed, and sat down on the steps.

I closed my eyes, and did a soul search. Stein and Spirits souls were hurt and weak, but they would live. Liz and Patty were concerned for Maka, while Makas soul was tearing apart. Kids was the usual, observing. Ema was sitting down, probably doing what i was doing. Smart girl. Reggie was behind me, looking at the mirror. Black*star and Tsubaki were... moving? Closer to me. Wait, what was that on Black*stars soul?

My eyes shot open, and oh did Emas. There was a shadow that passed over me, Reggie! He had leaped over me, and... He threw Tsubaki out of Black*stars hands, and held Black*stars arms with his own behind him.

Everyone looked up at the commotion. Tsubaki transformed, looking dazed and confused. "What the heck Reggie? What are you doing?" Soul asked, looking at Reggie like he was mad.

I stood up and walked over to them. Soul dashed over to Reggie and tried to get him off of his friend.

I ran over to Soul and threw him off of Reggie. "Stop it! What Reggie is doing is necessary!" I explained, and glared at Black*star.

"Jenifer, what's going on?" Kid asked, walking over to the struggling group. Ema walked over to us, never taking her eyes off of Black*star.

"We have a visitor... Why didn't you tell me Kid?" I asked, looking at Kid with disappointment and hurt. Kid looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

I sighed. "Its Luna. Shes back and has a hold of Black*star. Reggie just saved my life." I explained, and there was a dead silence.

Realizing what i was saying, Kid flopped onto the stairs, his head in his hands, sighing. He had kept a secret from me.

"Wait... Did everyone know about it? Has everyone been keeping secrets?" I asked, looking around. None of them looked into my eyes except for Ema.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. I walked over to Kid, and sat next to him. I leaned my head into his neck on his shoulder, and sighed. "I forgive you, just don't keep any more secrets from me." I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

He smiled faintly, and nodded. I stood up, and walked over to Black*star. He looked dazed, like he wasn't really there. I did what i had to do. I punched him.

I heard Liz snork and Patty giggle. Black*star looked up, and glared at me. "How dare you punch a star! And get off of me peasant! I will surpass God!" He declared. Everyone laughed at his outburst, and Reggie released Black*star.

Then, there the room started to shake. Like, the desk started to move, and we all fell down hard. I looked to see if everyone was ok, as i sat up.

"Head count..." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Here." Maka mumbled. "Not cool." Soul groaned. "I see stars..." Spirit giggled. "Me and Patty are ok..." Liz mumbled. "Yup!" Patty smiled cheerfully. "This star has fallen... hard." Black*star groaned. "We're ok!" Ragnarok explained, poking Crona. "Knock it off Ragnarok! Stop bothering Crona." Reggie growled. "Symmetry..." Kid mumbled, in a daze. "Im ok..." Tsubaki smiled painfully.

I smiled. Everyone was ok... Wait... where was... "Ema?" I asked, looking around. She wasn't here! I looked at Kid frantically, and he seemed to realized what was wrong. He lifted himself up, and below him, was Ema, covering her head. I smiled.

"Ok, lets finish this." I stated, and stood up fully, ignoring the soreness in my back. I transformed, and Reggie caught me. Everyone transformed, and we left Spirit and Stein to rest. Maka wasn't very happy about it, but understood why.

As we walked out the door, i remembered the dream i had. I would make that a reality, if it was the last thing i did.

* * *

Mathews POV

"Let me go!" I roared, shaking the bounds that held me. I hated this. I hated destroying everything that Death created. I hated hurting my friends. And i hated hurting my little sister, Jenifer.

He smirked, and turned to me. "How about... NO!" He shouted, then went into hysterics. I glared at him, and pulled on the chains, earning me an electric shock.

"You know you cant escape! You're not as strong as Jenifer, and you never will be! Not until you submit to me! If you do that, then you will be 3 times as powerful!" He declared, and looked at me hungrily.

I glared at him. "And become entirely mad? NEVER! I will never submit! I will keep fighting until i cant draw breath!" I screamed.

He looked at me in interest, but also in rage. "You think you're so smart? Making me lose that battle against the junior Shinigami?" He asked. God, he looked so much like me. But he also looked insane, so i get some points there, right?

"If i keep fighting, and if i keep hurting myself, you grow weaker, you son of a..." I began, but he hushed me.

"No need to say such mean words! I thought we were getting somewhere?" He asked, but i could see the pain in his eyes.

I pulled on the chains, earning a massive shock... but i didn't stop. I howled in pain, but looked to see the result of my effort. The... thing, seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. Soon, he was whimpering in pain.

I smirked, but stopped. If i had continued, i would of died. The good thing about this place is, i could heal. He couldn't. The bad thing was he fed off of evil, and that gave him more strength to carry on.

I looked at him, and it seemed my effort was also physical. His hair was white, and his skin was pale. He looked kind of boney, but he still had my build, which was strong since i worked out.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He looked at me, madness clouding him. He couldn't hurt me, but he could hurt my friends, and thats what scared me.

"Why should i be nice to you? Every time i come here, you infect my body, chain me up, and take control! We almost destroyed everything if it hadn't been for my niece!" I yelled at him, remembering when Ema had bravely stepped out of the shadows and sent me back home, ridding my body of the evil.

"And it was fun, wasn't it?" He asked cheerfully, his eyes wide. I smirked. "Fun? You and i have totally different definitions of fun." I spat, glaring at him.

He frowned, and turned away. "Oh well. Soon, you will submit. I'll crack you... someday." He muttered. I smirked. "That day will never come, i promise you." I stated.

He shrugged. "Ok then. Lets go back to our feature presentation!" He exclaimed, and the whole room went white. Then, it showed where we were. In reality.

Come on Jenifer. You gotta make it! I looked entered the viewing area, and it began.

* * *

"He should be in this room." Kid explained. He had brought us to one of Deaths special rooms, one of his places to get away.

We all nodded, and immediately entered the room. There, on a chair, was Mathew. Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

Suddenly, Black*star turned around and faced us. I smirked. "Tut.. Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I chanted, and Black*star got 2 tiny turtle shells around his ears. He shook his head, and turned back to Mathew.

Mathew looked amused. Than, Kid started to struggle. I looked at him, worried. Ema looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

I turned him around to face me, him struggling to take control as the siren song reached him. I looked into his eyes softly, then kissed him on the lips. When i pulled away, the siren song was all but a memory.

We turned back to face Mathew, who looked kinda mad. Then, i noticed something different about my brother. He had streaks of white hair, and he was as white as snow. He even seemed skinnier.

I observed this, then closed my eyes. Everyone knows a witch can use soul protect. But you cant use it while casting as spell. But not everyone knows that a witch can trace that spell to its owner. I listened.

"Gotcha." I simply said, and looked at a curtain. Kid nodded, and fired at the curtain. "YAHHHH!" A scream came and out came Luna, her clothes smoking.

"Um, OW!" She stated, looking very annoyed. She noticed Reggie, and her face softened. "Hey Reg." She said sadly. "Hey Lu." Reggie said back, pain in his voice.

Luna sniffed, then looked at Kid and smirked. "Hey Kiddy boy! Ready to be mine?" She asked, trying to look tempting.

I stepped in front of him protectively. "Back off Luna. He will NEVER be yours!" I stated, my hand finding his.

She snorted and walked over to Mathew. "I still get them, right? After this is all over, i get Reggie and Kid to myself, right?" She asked. Mathew rolled his eyes. "When i'm done with them, yes, you can have brother and future lover." Mathew stated, clearly annoyed.

Then, they started discussing us like we were property! "The pink haired one with that growth, she'll go to a museum, or a zoo..." Mathew commented, pointing at Crona.

That pissed some people off. Reggie started throwing every foul word and insult he knew, until i felt like washing his mouth out with soap.

"I am NOT a growth!" Ragnarok declared. "Let me at em, Let me at em!" He declared, leaning forward.

"And i think the one with pigtails would be an excellent maide! And the Scythe could be a butler/guard for one of us..." Luna suggested, pointing at Maka and Soul. Maka blushed and Soul started acting like Reggie.

"Hmm, the guns could either be in our personal rodio... or maybe be strippers..." Mathew commented, undress them with his eyes.

"Whats a stripper?" Patty asked innocently. "You don't need to know Patty..." Liz muttered.

"Shes gonna need to! Shes gonna be one!" Luna laughed, and Mathew joined in with them. I looked at them in disgust. "How can you people talk like that? You make me sick!" I screamed at them.

"Oh, what will we do with her?"Luna asked, eyeing me like i was an ugly dog. Mathew smiled. "Shes gonna stay with me! They will all stay near me... but i think she needs personal attention." Mathew explained.

I steamed. "Why the heck are we just standing here?" I asked, and transformed. Reggie caught me, a murderous look in his eyes.

Then, they came in. They looked just like us. Well, them anyway. Except, they were darker colors. Like black, grey, dark blue, dark green, a dark mustard color. Just... dark.

The dark doppelgangers looked at their originals. "Only one must survive!" The dark Maka shrieked, and charged Maka and Soul with Dark Soul in her hands.

The other dark doppelgangers charged their look alikes. There was even a Dark Reggie... with no weapon. Reggie threw me, and started fighting hand to hand with him.

I transformed on the fly, but my hand was a blade while the other a chain. I looked at Mathew, and his hand was a Rapier. Interesting choice.

I lunged, my blade clashing against his. But, i had a chain. As my blade went against his, my chain wrapped itself around his leg. He looked surprised, and i pulled his leg out from under him.

He... He kinda did a split and screamed like a little girl. Laughing, i put my hands down on his back and flipped over him.

As i landed on my feet, he was already up. He lunged, and i had just enough time to block it before he took my arm off.

We continued to fight like that. Block his blade. Whip him with my chain. Block his blade. Dodge his big attacks.

He changed it up a bit by adding blades to his feet. He tried kicking me, but i flipped out of the way. He wanted to play dirty? I could play that game too.

I added blades to my feet as well, but i added an exotic turtle poison. Very rare, Very deadly.

It was like a dance. Strike, Strike, Block, Flip, Kick, Block, Strike. Strike, Strike, Block, Flip, Kick, Block, Strike.

And as we were doing this, we were moving as well. We were getting closer and closer to the window.

Ema seemed to notice this. "NOO!" She and Dark Ema cried. They looked at each other and nodded. They both raced over to us, and Dark Ema grabbed Mathew away and Ema grabbed me.

"Ema, what are you doing?" I asked, looking into the girls eyes. "This is what i need to stop. You guys can't go to the window! You both get pushed out, but you can fly. Mathew can't fly. You didn't know that and... Well, i think you get it." She explained.

My eyes widened, and i looked over at Mathew. His eyes widened, and looked at me.

"What do you mean Papa's hurt?" Dark Maka asked. We all turned to see they were talking. "I mean, Papa is in Death office, and is very hurt." Maka explained. Dark Makas eyes widened and she turned to Mathew.

"Not cool." Dark Soul and Soul said at the same time. It seemed the doppelgangers and originals were getting along.

We all turned to Mathew. "Um, i didn't lay a finger on them!" He declared. I looked into his eyes to find a lie. There wasn't any.

"He isn't lying..." I gasped. Everyone turned to me. "And how do you know that? Who made you so high and mighty?" Dark Maka asked.

"Yeah, who made you the star?" Dark Black*Star asked. I looked at them, unsure of what to say.

"I... Uh, ya see..." I mumbled. I had no idea what to say. The doppelgangers were coming closer to me, questions in their eyes.

"Shes right. Mathew didn't do this to us." A voice declared, and we all turned to see Spirit supporting Stein in the doorway.

"Wait, then who did?" Kid asked. We all looked around. "I did." A small voice stated. We all turned around to see Dark Ema, smiling in a mad sort of way.

"I beat up Stein and Spirit. I led you to the underground bunker. I trapped Death. I made the other doppelgangers. I poisoned Mathew. I revealed the Ema's hiding place. I called Black*star and Tsubaki away. I told Death to bring Jenifer here. I told Luna what to do. I did it all." Dark Ema explained, and evil smile on her face.

Everyone was shocked and confused. "Explain." I told her. She shrugged. "Theres nothing to explain.

"Why did you do it?" Kid asked. Ema smiled. "I did it... for fun." She said darkly, then began laughing.

"You see, i've already been back here. I've already fixed time and saved Mathew. But now, the future isn't fun. So, i came back and made the doppelgangers. But not Jenifer. I don't want someone telling me what to do. I don't want a controlling mother." Dark Ema explained.

Then, there was laughter. Everyone turned to face Ema. "You don't want a mother? That explains so much. Why you're evil. Why you're bad. Why you don't know love!" Ema shouted, and expanded her white wings.

Dark Ema did the same, except her wings were pure black. "I feel sorry for you, Dark Ema. I don't know why you've ended up this way... And i'm sorry you think the future isn't "fun". But, i cant let you hurt my mother. Because i love her, and i will NOT let you hurt her!" Ema screamed, and then tackled Dark Ema. Dark Ema fought back, but they ended up crashing through the window.

"EMA!" I screamed. I ran towards the window, and saw them falling. They were also fighting. I realized tears were streaming down my face.

She loved me this much? She would jump out a window to save me? I looked at the ones i loved, and smiled sadly.

Then, i jumped out the window too. My wings grew, and i plummeted down. I saw that Ema was winning the fight, but Dark Ema knew how to play dirty.

Dark Ema hit and kicked and scratched Ema as they went down. I realized... Ema had stopped fighting. Instead, she was holding onto Dark Emas wings. So she couldn't escape.

"EMA! STOP! LET GO OF HER WINGS!" I screamed as i tried to get closer. Ema looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

She mouthed 'Im sorry! I love you momma!'. And she punched Dark Ema until she was unconscious. Then, Ema directed themselves to the water.

She was going to drown them, both of them! I cried as i tried to get closer, but Emas wings we were and she had more practice with them.

I used all my soul energy, increasing my speed. I put my heart and soul into the flight. I wasn't going to loose my baby. This was NOT how it would end!

I flew harder, thinking over and over how i was almost there. That was, until Ema hit the ocean. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and hit the sea full force.

I saw Ema, trying to swim further and further underwater. But it seemed, Dark Ema had woken up. She was frantically hitting Ema over and over again, running out of air.

I was a witch. And my animal was good on land... and in water. I zoomed through the water, closing in on them.

It seemed that Ema was starting to slow down. Dark Ema had stopped moving completely, but her eyes were open. She was trying to save her air.

I closed my eyes, and put a burst of speed into it. I kept swimming, until i could feel Ema. I opened my eyes, and saw my baby.

I grabbed hold of both of them, and started to swim up. But, i felt the air leaving my lungs as i tried to go up.

I realized i wasn't going to make it. I looked at them, and did what any mother would. I grabbed their faces and breathed the last of my air into them. That woke them up.

Dark Ema wiped her mouth, and realized she had air. She looked at me, and then shot up. Ema looked at me, scared. I smiled warmly, and pushed her up.

She shook her head, but i was determined. "Tut...Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I managed to say, and a shell appeared under her and brought her to the surface.

I smiled as i saw her reach the top. This was it. I was going to drown. I thought of Kid, and Ema, and Liz and Patty, and the rest of my family.

I think i was hallucinating, cause it looks like Reggie was swimming towards me. Funny. He grabbed my face and... And breathed air into my lungs.

Surprised, i looked at him. I don't think this was a dream. He grabbed me, and we shot up much faster than i could of.

"HUAHHH!" I gasped, trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible. I coughed up the water that was in them, and looked around.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Mathew were all in boats surrounding the area. Kid was hugging Ema, who was shivering in a towel while Dark Ema was being comforted by the Dark group.

Kid looked into the water and saw me emerge with Reggie. He nearly tipped the boat over as he reached over the edge to pull me up.

"Oh my Death, Jenifer! Don't you ever do that again!" Kid cried out, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me protectively. I smiled and sank into him. I pulled Ema over and into my lap. "Ema, please don't ever do that to me again... I thought i was going to loose my baby." I cried, snuggling my face into her long hair. I felt her nod.

We stayed like that, until i felt pressure on my knee. I opened my eyes and saw Pattys chin on my knee. Liz came on the other, tears in her eyes. I smiled, and the others came and sat around us.

"Why did you do it?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see Dark Ema in front of me, avoiding my eyes.

I stood up and put Ema in Kids lap. I moved over in front of Dark Ema and lifted her chin to look into my eyes.

"Because i love my daughter. I bet if you had made a Dark Jenifer, she would of jumped with me after you." I explained, then wrapped my arms around her. At first, she stiffened, not used to love.

Then, i felt her go limp, then wrap her arms around me and begin to cry. She cryed and cryed, her face buried into my shirt.

"Shh, Shh... its ok." I purred, running my hand through her long dark hair. I rested my head onto her head, and we stood like that. Her crying and me running my hand through her hair.

She eventually pulled away, and looked up into my eyes. I smiled, and put my hand to her chin. "Why don't you go make you a mother?" I asked, and she smiled.

The Dark group walked up and put their hands around Dark Ema. She smiled, and looked at all of them. They smiled back at her, and they walked away.

We all watched them, and they disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the same spot. Then, i turned to look at the others.

"I gave them a transporter." Kid explained. I nodded. Then, i turned to Mathew. He seemed to shrink back from my glare.

"Hes passive now. Now that i know whatss wrong with him, i can take out the poison and revert him back to normal." Kid explained, watching my reaction.

"You had better fix him soon, Death the Kid." I warned, using his full name. He flinched. Not alot of people used his name and lived to tell about it.

That was when i heard a wet, splashing noise. I turned to see Black*star and Soul vomiting over the side of the boat. It was more like a yacht though...

"Can we go home?" Soul asked, very sea sick. He quickly leaned over the side and let over the bile from his mouth.

Maka walked over to Soul and rubbed his back as he leaned over the side, very miserable. Tsubaki ran into the little room on the boat to look for some Tums or seasick medicine.

I laughed, and Kid stood to go take us home. I sat Ema in my lap and started running my fingers through her hair, getting the tangles out. I also took the opportunity to examine her wings. She let loose, so i could move them as i wanted. When they were stretched out, they were very large and long. I flattened them out, removing a stray feather like you would a stray hair.

"GatCHOO!" Reggie sneezed, and moved away from us. I smiled, and saw Patty had a mischievous look in her eyes.

She grabbed a loose feather and started chasing Liz and Reggie around. Crona was caught in the middle and was trying to stop it.

I laughed at my family. Kid driving the boat, Soul and Black*Star vomiting as the sea churned and the boat bobbed up and down, Maka comforting her boyfriend as Tsubaki tried giving her Meister medicine, Patty chasing Liz and Reggie around as Crona tried to stop them and Ragnarok laughing his face off, Mathew standing there like the idiot he was, and me and my baby watching it all.

"Land hoy!" Kid called, earning a wet cheer from Soul and Black*star before going back to throwing up.

I smiled, and hugged my baby to myself. "I'm serious Ema! No more suicide attempts! I don't know what i would do if i lost my baby!" I said in a baby voice.

"Mooom! I'm not a baby and i wasn't doing suicide! I was trying to save you... because i love you! And you haven't even had me yet!" Ema declared.

I laughed and hugged her tighter. "But you're still my baby! You will always be my precious baby!" I declared.

Ema giggled and leaned back into me. I smiled and watched as the dock got closer and closer.

* * *

"And you're sure it'll turn him back to normal?" I asked. We had Mathew hooked up, and were preparing to get the poison out of him.

"Im sure babe... It'll send antibodies to fight the poison... pretty quickly. It should take ,oh... ten minutes?" Kid estimated. I nodded, and went back to watching Mathew. They had already knocked him out, cause it was supposed to be pretty painful.

"Lets do it." I said breathily. Kid nodded and signaled everyone to start. Dark Kid began injecting his left arm, Kid began injecting his right arm, Spirit his right leg, and Stein his left. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Dark Jenifer. She looked like me, except she had dark clothes, black hair, and greyish purple skin. Her hair actually went down to her waist, and all the Dark people had a mark and jewel somewhere on their body. Her jewel on her forehead and her mark on her cheek.

She nodded in comfort and watched. Ema had her arm around my waist and Dark Ema was copying her.

Mathew started to twitch, then full on shaking. I whimpered slightly as i saw pain cross my brothers face. Dark Jenifer wrapped her arms around my shoulder, comforting me.

Liz and Patty did as well, and we all watching Mathew shake violently. A bubbling purple liquid erupted from his mouth and down the side of his cheek. Kid and Dark Kid quickly put bowls around Mathews face to collect the liquid.

Dark Ema blushed at the sight of her own poison, and looked at me apologetically. I nodded, a sad smile on my face.

10 minutes later

I walked into the room alone, even though i knew i was being watched. We had no idea if he was alright. Stein had came in and observed at the 7 minute mark and said that i was the one that needed to test him.

A reluctant Kid let me do it. I needed to do this. I needed my brother back. I walked over to where he was laying down. He looked to peaceful.

We had moved him into a hospital bed in the infirmary. I sat next to him in a chair and looked out the window, feeling the sun on my face.

"You always looked beautiful in the sun." Mathew commented. I jumped, and saw he had awaken. I smiled and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, putting my cool hand to his forehead. He grabbed my hand, and my heart raced. He placed it against his cheek and breathed in.

"Im ok... The poisons out, right? I don't feel him inside me anymore." Mathew observed. I nodded. Dark Ema had explained that she placed the gene for Dark Mathew inside of him, and that was what made him evil.

"He's out. We're just... ya know..." I tried to explained, blushing. There was no way i could explain to my brother that we didn't trust him.

"You're just testing me, right?" He asked, looking at me with soft yet curious eyes. I nodded, breathing in heavily.

"Man, i could really use a cigarette..." He mumbled. I giggled. He used to use them alot, and i always disapproved. But i got used to it.

"No more of those. We're gonna break that bad habit." I laughed at his shocked face. "You're taking cigarettes from me? What cruel and unjust world have i landed in?" He asked.

That was when i smacked him. A real good, loud smack. At first he was shocked, then an understanding came across his face.

"Im sorry... I shouldn't of said that. This is your home now. I have no right saying anything against it." Mathew apologised. He took my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

I was kinda crying. His face softened even more. I jumped off of the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was laying next to him now, and i was crying.

"Shh... Its ok J.T... its really ok." He said, using my nickname to calm me down. No one had called me that in a while... and i loved it. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. I ignored the cigarette and blood smells and inhaled the wood smell and grass smell. He always smelled like the woods.

I had my brother back. The fight was over. Or so i thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this is basically an after it all happened. Like the celebration. The total in the future part is the next chapter. So, this is where everyone gets together and eats and hangs out. But what happens when someone crashes the party? I dont think Blair is in this one... Im not a fan of her, so she shouldnt be here. I think**

* * *

We were all at Kids house. All of us. And it was alot. Dark Kid and Kid were commenting the symmetry of the house, Reggie and Dark Reggie were running away from Patty and Dark Patty with feathers from Ema and Dark Angel. Liz and Dark Liz were chatting, Tsubaki and Dark Tsubaki were watching Dark Black*star and Black*star compete to see who was a bigger star, Crona and Dark Crona were trying to stop the Pattys, and Dark Ema and Ema were doing each others hair. Dark Ema had cut her hair right under her ear, like a pixie cut. So it was basically Dark Ema doing Emas hair.

Me and Dark Jenifer were drinking Chai Lattes while watching our families. There was a knock at the door and i volunteered to go and get it.

"Jenifer!" Dark Maka and Maka cried out and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and Dark Soul and Spirit got them off of me while Soul picked me up.

"Thanks... Hey guys, i'm glad you could make it!" I exclaimed, welcoming them in. There was only one Spirit, so he now had 2 daughters. And he was overjoyed!

"Maka, Dark Maka... don't eat too much! I don't wanna take home bunch of puking kids." Spirit said sternly.

Maka and Dark Maka rolled their eyes. "Yes Papa... And same goes to you!" Maka exclaimed. Spirit blushed and ushered the group in.

I smiled, and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, but i think the ocean of overflowing or something cause there was water in the street. I shrugged it off and went back inside.

DING!

I rushed into the kitchen with Tsubaki, Black Tsubaki, Black Jenifer, Black Liz, and Liz, who were all preparing the food.

I pulled the pumpkin pies out of the oven, and set them out to cool. Everything smelled so good!

"Everyone, its time to eat!" I called, and there was a huge commotion as everyone hurried into the dining room.

Just as Dark Kid and Kid wanted, everything was symmetrical. But, it seemed Kid didn't care as much. He just wanted to sit with me and Ema.

Liz leaned over. "Yup, you're definitely breaking Kid of his weird symmetry thing." She whispered, then winked when i blushed.

Kid stood up. "Thank you all for coming! I'm glad you all could come and enjoy all this wonderful food that was prepared for us! Now, a toast to Ema, and to Jenifer. For who, we would not all be here!" Kid called, and we all cheered.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" I volunteered again. I rushed to the door, and... it was Mathew and Stein!

"Sorry we're late, Dean took a wrong turn." Mathew explained, jabbing his finger behind him. I looked, and sure enough, it was Dean jogging up the step.

"Sorry little lady, i always get Bellday Road and Bellday Drive confused..."Dean explained, then walked by me towards the food. I laughed and let him in.

I looked back towards the street, and saw it was really flooding. Confused, i walked out towards it. It smelled like... Seawater?

Wait a minute! I ran back into the house and saw Black*Star, Dark Black*Star, Soul, Dark Soul, Stein, Dean, Spirit, Dark Kid, and Dark Reggie standing up.

The others were confused, then when they saw me they turned with questionable looks. "Its Luna, shes back!" I declared.

The others stood, and i ran over to Kid. He was really struggling to not be under her spell. I sat in his lap and kissed him, getting his attention away from the siren song.

It worked. He smiled, and then stood up. The ones who were hypnotized started walking away. "Guys, you have to show your love towards them!" I explained, and they immediately did. The Makas kissed the Souls, the Tsubakis hugged the Black*star, Dark Jenifer kissed Dark Kid, Dark Crona kissed Dark Reggie, the Makas both hugged Spirit, Liz and Patty went and hugged Dean, and...

"Whos gonna help Stein?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. I sighed and walked up to Stein. I did what i had to do. I punched him. He twirled a bit, then fell to the floor.

Everyone looked shocked, and either started laughing or continued to look shocked. "Tut.. Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I chanted, and tiny shells appeared around his ears... for when he woke up.

We all ran outside and saw that the water was even deeper. The water was actually churning into a little whirl pool upward into the sky. In the middle, was Luna.

"Darn it Jenifer! Why must you always ruin everything for me?" Luna whined, looking at me with mad fury.

"You can't take what's isn't yours Luna!" I exclaimed, walking closer to the storm that was brewing.

"Oh ya? Watch me!" Luna cried, and the water started flooding the grass. Soon, it was all around us, like we were in a tank.

"Tut.. Tut.. TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I chanted, and a shell appeared under us. The Souls, Black*stars, and surprisingly Spirit, ran for the side.

"GAH! Curse you Jenifer!" Luna cried out. The water continued to come, from the ground, from the sea.

"Stop this Luna! Theres nothing to gain from this!" I cried out as the water churned more violently. Everyone had to grab the sides to stay standing as the boat went up and down, up and down.

"Never! If i can't have them, no one can!" She cried. I rolled my eyes, then they widened. I whirled around to face everyone.

"Stein." I whispered. They all got a frightened look on their faces. Dark Reggie and Reggie dived into the water.

I watched the water. Dark Reggie popped up. "We found him, but hes stuck. We can't get him up. Reggie is giving him oxygen, but..." Dark Reggie explained. I didn't even wanna think about HOW Reggie was giving Stein oxygen.

I nodded. "I'll do it. I'm stronger." I explained and started to remove my shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt, revealing an undershirt. I looked at the dark water, and dived in.

Dark Reggie grabbed my hand and we dived deeper and deeper into the water. When we entered the house, Reggie was leaning down to give Stein more oxygen.

I made a puking face, and he rolled his eyes. Dark Reggie turned me around and gave me oxygen. I blushed, and turned away. He shrugged.

Stein was under alot of debri and a couch. He was actually awake, and looking like he wanted to vomit. I would too.

I swam over to the debri and examined it. I fould a good place to grab hold, and started to lift. Dang, it was heavy! I kept going and Reggie watched.

I couldn't drop this... had to distract myself. Hmm, Reggie had gills and fins on his hands and feet! And his fingers were webbed... Hmm, never noticed THAT before. Must be a siren thing.

I saw Stein beging to wiggle out. Good, this was getting heavy.

At last he got out and Dark Reggie pulled him out and dragged him to the surface. Reggie swam over to me and gave me oxygen. I smiled in thanks and started to put the debri down.

When i finished, a figure was swimming towards us. It was... a mermaid? No, it was Luna! She had swam down, and was in her siren form, which was similar to a mermaid.

Reggie swam in front of me protectively. Luna smirked, and opened her mouth. She had sharp teeth, but that wasn't what disturbed me. She gave a sonic scream that pushed me back into the house.

But, it also dislodged alot of debri. I tried to swim out, but it was no use. I was a turtle witch, so i could hold my breath a while... but not forever.

Something red drifted towards me... Was that... Oh my Death its blood! I looked at it horrified. They were actually fighting. I had not wanted them to fight.

I sighed. Wait, maybe i could try something. "Tut... Tut... TORTOISE, TURTLE!" I chanted, and a pull shell appeared around me. The water drained out, leaving me with air. I took a deep breath, basking in the air. I could see everything around me, and it was dark. But, my shell emitted a faint glow.

I saw the debri move a little, but not much. They must be trying to get me out! I smiled, and watched a small hole appear. But, it wasn't big enough for me to go through. Something came through though.

I let it come though my shell... It was.. An air breather thingy. Either way, when the shell gave way, i could use this to breath.

Must be one of Kids inventions. How did a nice dinner turn into this? Something bumped into my shell. I looked at it closer. It was one of the pumpkin pie i had made. Of course it was soggy now, it was still nice. Ema loved those things, and with lots of whipped cream.

I smiled. When this was over, i would need to make her a big pumpkin pie with lots of whipped cream. Ya know, before she went back home.

I looked back at the wall. It was starting to move again. I looked closer to see Dark Reggies face. He saw the shell and smiled. He turned around and must of said something.

I saw 4 webbed hands dig at the debri, trying to make the hole bigger. That was when the shell failed. I fell in the water and grabbed the breather. Thanks Kid.

I swam closer to the hole and helped move some stuff from my end. Finally the hole was big enough. I swam through, and suddenly felt really weak. They must of seen that, because Dark Reggie put one arm around his neck while Reggie grabbed the other. Together, they brought me to the surface.

I breathed in the sweet air, and noticed that farther away, the water was really bloody. I gasped and looked at Reggie. He smiled sadly. "It had to be done." He said sadly, and i noticed his eyes were puffy. He probably cried underwater with Dark Reggie.

They lifted me onto the shell, and i noticed the water was going down. "Jenifer!" Kid exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I keep on almost losing you." He whispered. I put my hand to his cheek and smiled. "Never again." I whispered back, and kissed him.

Soon, the water was all gone, and we all stepped out of the shell. "The symmetry!" Dark Reggie exclaimed. Kid wrapped his arm around my neck.

Me and Kid laughed. "Was i really like that?" He asked. I nodded, but Liz and Patty had another opinion. "You were obsessed! The toilet paper, the pictures, the candles! It never stopped!"Liz exclaimed while Patty laughed.

Dark Kid walked over to them, and then noticed something. "You... You're hair! Its... totally symmetrical!" Dark Kid exclaimed, marveling at Kid.

Confused, Kid looked up, or tried to. "Um, you mean the lines i used to have?" Kid asked. Dark Kid nodded furiously.

"Dude, have you ever heard of hair dye?" Kid asked, and we walked over to Ema. She smile when she saw us and met us halfway.

"Its all over! We did it!" She exclaimed. I smiled, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "It is Ema. It finally is." I stated, a gleam in my eye. I kissed her head, and hugged her. It seemed like she was holding on to me longer than usual... Weird.

That was when Mathew jumped on me, hugging me. "Oh Jenifer i thought i had lost you! Don't you ever do that to me again!"He exclaimed, and was joined by Liz and Patty.

I smiled, and then frowned. "Doesn't that mean that Ema has to go home?" I asked, and everyone turned to face her. But, she was gone.

"Ema?" I asked, looking around. But it was like i said. Ema went home. And all she left was a feather.


	12. Chapter 12- The end! The prologue!

**This is the last chapter of the story! And this is the last story of the series! I wanna thank BKC, or as you all know her as Black Kitten Chara. She has been an amazing friend in this process. **

**Shes helped me, given me tips, and been extremely patient! I know, you all have too, but you never actually had a conversation with me. Shes been my friend, and helped me with my problems. This last chapter is dedicated to her.**

* * *

Ug. Another day, and another session in the bathroom. Speaking of which...

I hauled myself out of bed and dashed for the bathroom. Oh, how i hate this part of my day. I opened the toilet and heaved, emptying whatever wasn't wanted in my stomach. Hmm, i don't remember having pineapple and sushi.

I felt a cold hand go under my shirt and rub my back. Now, that was awesome. I loved it when his skin touched mine.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smirked and grabbed a tissue. He dabbed at the bile on my chin.

I held up my hand and bent over again. Morning sickness... Not fun. Feeling i was finished for the moment, i sat on the floor and looked up.

Kid was still in his black pj pants with skulls on the waist. He didn't ever wear a shirt to bed, and that was how i liked it.

I smiled at Kid, and he sat next to me in support. I felt him rub my stomach soothingly, and i moaned at his cold touch.

"You're doing a wonderful job." He breathed on my back as he kissed my shoulders. I smiled and waited for it to be over.

I jerked, and bent over, emptying my gut into the bowl. "This is not fun, not fun at all." I moaned. He chuckled and went to the medicine cabinet for Tums.

"Ah, the magical medicine." I purred as he handed me the tablets. He chuckled.

"Do you want me to fix you breakfast?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I held my finger up and spit in the toilet. "Yes please." I smiled.

He nodded and walked down the stairs. I sat there for a while, and it felt like Ema was finished disposing the unwanted food.

I grabbed the sink and heaved myself up. Flushing the toilet, and i eased myself down the stairs. Does anyone else seriously HATE stairs? I do.

I was greeted by the smell of fried pickles and chocolate eggs. Yeah, i know, weird. Shoot me! I'm a pregnant women with cravings.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, awaiting the food. He smiled at my me, and i realized i was drooling.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Curiously, i got myself out of the chair and walked towards the door. We wernt expecting anyone...

"Jenifer!" Patty cried as i opened the door. She tried to hug me, but my belly got in the way. She looked at it, and thought for a moment. Then, she went to my side and hugged me that way.

"Oh my gosh, Jenifer you're huge!" Liz cried as she carried in a tub o' ware. Two identical twins ran through the door and started exploring the endless house.

"Liz, Patty! Its been too long! But wheres..." I started to say, but i heard a car door slam. "Do you have everything, babe?" Liz asked out the door.

"Yeah, its not too much!" Mathew answer, and came in with a box. I smiled and led them to the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at them curiously as Mathew helped me sit. Liz looked confused.

"Patty, didn't you call ahead?" Liz asked, looking at her sister. Patty started to nod, then stopped, thought for a second, then shook her head.

"PATTY!" Liz and Mathew cried at the same time. There was a crash from the kitchen, and we all ran... Well, they ran, i waddled.

Kid was on the floor with the twins on the floor, looking dazed. "Kid, are you ok?" I asked, looking concerned at my husband.

"Dean! Josh! What are you doing?" Liz asked her sons. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"We were exploring the house and-"

"We started to smell something weird. So, we followed our noses and-"

"We ended up here! We accidentally bumped into-"

"Uncle Kid."

They finished each others sentences, and only them and their parents knew who was who! I watched my nephews pull each other up and dust themselves off.

"I cant wait for Ema to come..." I murmured, only half conscious that i said that. Liz smiled. "Your about to pop! Cant be long now!" Liz reminded, poking my belly. I laughed and stroked my bloated belly.

When they all got up, Liz produced her tub o' ware. "This is pickled toad legs. Hard to come by, but i think you'll like them." Liz smiled proudly.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Pickled Toad Legs? Are you serious?" I asked. She just laughed and opened it.

Everyone flinched and recoiled at the smell, but to me, it was heaven. "They... They smell wonderful!" I cried, pulling it closer.

Kid rolled his eyes and grabbed it from me. He sealed it up and put it in the fridge. "I swear, pregnant women have the weirdest cravings." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the box Mathew brought in. "Aw! Baby toys!" I gasped, looking through the box.

Liz smiled and showed me how each one worked. I smiled and started playing with each one. Kid joined me, and soon Patty did too. Mathew, Dean, and Josh begun playing video games we bought just for them.

After an hour or so, they said they needed to leave. I frowned and watched them get in their car. That was when i felt a sudden wetness, and a pain go through my body.

I turned to Kid, and he looked at me curiously. "Is something wrong love?" He asked, looking at me in concern.

I nodded. "I think my water broke." I whispered as i felt another surge of pain. His eyes widened as i hunched over.

Liz and them had stopped after seeing me bend over, and Mathew rolled down his windows. "What happened?" He asked.

"Her water broke!" Kid called, helping me stand. Mathews eyes widened and he drove back into our drive.

Liz was already out of the car, running towards me. She felt my forehead, and helped Kid help me to the car.

Patty and Mathew in the front, me and Liz in the middle, and Dean and Josh in the back.

"Is she-"

"Gonna be-"

"Ok?"

"Yes sweeties, shes just going into labor..." Liz explained, but her full attention was on me. I looked out the window and started to block everything out. I was about to meet an old friend.

* * *

"Ok, this is the last one... PUSH!" The doctors yelled as i squeezed Kids hand. Liz was in there, dabbing my forehead and doing the little things.

"WAAAHA, WAAAAAAH!" A cry came from below me. I looked, along with Kid and Liz to see the doctors cut the cord.

They took her to be cleaned, and then put a clean baby in my arms. I smiled down at her, a pink blanket surrounding her.

"Ema, our sweet Ema. Welcome back." I purred to my new baby, my Ema. Kid smiled and looked at her. She had stopped crying, and yawned.

I opened the blanket a bit, and out came her wings. She stretched them as she yawned, and then nestled against me.

I smiled. "Hello Ema. I'm your momma. Thats your daddy, and you're Aunt Liz. You're going to grow up to be a great person. But, there will be bumps along the way. Just remember, we all love you so much. And nothing will ever stop that." I said to Ema.

Kid smiled and leaned his head against mine. I noticed her blonde hair, her skull shaped birthmark... Every feature. And she was mine.

**The End! Thats it! Its over! But, if you want to, you could write a story over this. Now, you would need to ask me, but i will most likely say yes. You also need to mention me, and say that you dont own the base your writing off of. Thank you so much for sticking with me, if you have! I love you all so much, and i hope you continue to read my work... And make sure to write reviews!**


End file.
